Konoha High
by SasukeLovesSakura5
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Konoha High. When she first gets there she makes new friends and a new enemy. Can she survive this crazy school? SasuSaku, NaruHina,and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! My second story! I read Konoha High after a friend suggested to me and I LOVED IT! If you guys read my other story, Thanks. I'm sorry though. I ran out of ideas for the story so I thought I would start a new one and an idea would come to me later. Well, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! now on to the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. Click. _I turned off it, raised my arms over my head and yawned.

"Sakura, time for school!" my mom shouted. _**Uhhh… **_I looked at the clock and noticed I didn't even have time to shower. I went to my vanity table and combed my long pink hair. I quickly put it in a braid and ran to my closet. I put on my school uniform which consisted of a long sleeve white blouse, red neck tie and a blue plaid skirt. I put on my navy blue boots, grabbed my pink backpack and headed out the door.

I was walking in the streets looking around confused. My family just moved here and I was going to be a new student at Konoha High. As I walked through the doors, everyone looked at me. Most of the girls took one look at me and rolled their eyes and most of the boys were staring at me in awe. _**Great, all the girls hate me and all the guys are in love with me.**_ Being a new student sucked since you didn't know anybody nor have any friends. It felt as if I was an alien in a new planet.

I went to my locker and grabbed a couple of my books out. I sighed as I slammed the door shut. As I turned around, I ran into the person behind me. We both fell down as our books went flying out of our hands. He hit the floor first, breaking my fall as I landed on top of him.

"Hey, would you watch where yo-"he started as he looked up, and met my eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I said. I put my hands on both sides of his head and tried to push myself up. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me back down on him. He was still staring into my emerald green eyes as he said, "its okay."I felt his breathe on my face as we laid there for a couple more minutes.

"You're kind of clumsy," he said. It was weird. I didn't even know who he was, but I felt like I could trust him. Felt like I needed him. The smirk on his face turned into a frown as he groaned.

"And you're kind of heavy!" he said. I laughed softly. He got up and picked me up as well. We kneeled down to pick up our books and then he left without another word. _**Man, was he cute or what?**_ I walked to class and all I could think about was that boy with the raven hair and onyx eyes. I made it to homeroom and realized the bell had rung five minutes ago. _**I must have missed it when I was with him. **_

"Next time, be here on time, Ms. Haruno," Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head.

"You'll be sitting next to him," he said as he pointed to someone. I followed his finger to a boy with raven hair. I gasped. _**That couldn't be him!**_

"Sasuke, stand up and let her through." The boy just slid to down the bench and made some room. I sat down and he looked up from the desk. This boy was like any other high school boy. He was leaning back in the chair, his feet on the table, arms crossed against his chest and had a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm Sakura, by the way," I said.

"Hn," was all he replied. I just ignored him and tried to pay attention to the board. I couldn't tell if he was the same boy I just crashed into. I didn't know that one guy's name. He looked just like him, but he acted like he never meet me. _**'All well,' **_I sighed. The bell rang and everyone was running out the door. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack only to have it snatched away from the person behind me.

"Hey!" I whined. I turned around to see him, Sasuke.

"Wow, we have all of our classes together," he smirked. I grabbed my schedule from him and walked out the door.

"We might as well walk together, you know," he said, following me. I turned around to see he disappeared.

"Huh?" I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see him behind me.

"How did you…. When did you… oh forget it," I baffled. "Why do you wanna walk together anyways?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just wanna get to know you."

"Well, you go to class first. I got to go to my locker," I said as I went the opposite way of the classroom.

"I do too," he said, still following me.

"Whatever. This is my locker!" I said as I stopped.

"Really? This one's mine," he said, pointing to the locker right next to mine. I groaned. He was completely unavoidable. He was cute, but kind of annoying. I slammed me locker and looked at Sasuke. He was still putting his books away so I literally took off running. I threw the classroom door open and noticed he was already there. _**WOW!**_ Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and started shaking it up and down.

"Hi! You must be Sakura! I'm Ino. So nice to meet you!" she said really fast. I looked up to see a girl, slightly taller than me, with long blonde hair, that was put in a ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Um… nice to meet you too!" I said slowly. Then I felt an arm around my shoulders and turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Ino.

"Hey, I'm Naruto!"He said as I flicked his arm off my shoulder. "And this is Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari." I looked to see a whole group of people had surrounded us. I waved my hand as a quick hello. The door behind us slammed open and a woman walked in.

"Take you're seats, class begins now," she said as she walked to her desk. She pointed at me and said, "Sakura, right? You sit next to… who did you sit next to in homeroom?"

"I sat next to Sasuke."

"Good, so you've already meet. Then you sit next to him again."

"Great.." I said sarcastically, hoping so would catch that. She just turned to the chalkboard and began to write. I guess she didn't catch it. I went up and sat next to him, _**again! **_Classes went by pretty quickly, each one I had to sit next to Sasuke. After fifth period, it was time for lunch. Ino had invited me to sit with her group and so I did since I knew nobody else at this school.

"You know everybody, right?" she asked as she sat between Hinata and Tenten. I nodded as I sat next to Tenten.

"It's so nice to have a new girl. Everyone here is getting boring," Tenten said.

"Thanks Tenten!" Ino shouted. I giggled.

"Everyone sure is nice though," I pointed out.

"Not everyone," Ino warned. Out of nowhere, I felt cold water drip down from my hair down to my shirt.

"AHH!" I screamed as I stood up. I turned around to see a girl with bright red hair, red eyes with black glasses in front of them.

"Oops, sorry New Girl!" she laughed. She stopped to give me the evil eye and then walk away with the group of girls behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" I shouted.

"She is the perfect example of the Not-So-Nice people here at Konoha High," Ino said. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Then I felt something soft wrap around my shoulders. I looked over and saw a jacket. I looked to see Sasuke walk back to his seat across the table. He was missing the jacket for his school uniform. All he had was his white shirt and dark blue tie.

"Wow, Sasuke. When did you become nice?" Ino asked. He just shrugged as he ate his food. I smiled at him, but I don't think he noticed.

"So why did she do that?" I demanded.

"Karin's like in love with Sasuke and sees every other girl as a threat. Did you ever notice how nobody sat next to him before you? It's because she scared off all the people who used to sit next to him. They would all ask for a new seat or a new schedule. What she just did, she has done to others. That is a warning," Ino explained.

"….WOW!" was all I could say. We all sat in silence for a while as we ate our lunches. Then Sasuke broke it.

"Are you going to switch?" Sasuke asked. Everyone looked at me as they waited for an answer.

"….. Hell no!" I smirked.

* * *

A/N: I know that everyone is not like themselves in the show, but HEY! This is MY story! :D So thanks for reading! I'll update soon if you guys review! Love you. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY GUUYS! here is chapter 2 again. Sorry about that. I hope that the people who read the first chapter 2 think this rewrite is better. And i kept my promise! It's the weekend so here is your chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

I have already been at Konoha High for about two weeks now. I am now being treated like a normal student instead of the new kid. Everything was moving so fast. Especially since I started in the middle of the year, all the crazy stuff is coming. Next Friday was the talent show. I was thinking about trying out. I would definitely like to sing. Maybe a duet, so I wouldn't be by myself. Next month was the first dance of the school year and prom was just three months away. Then they were having a beach party to celebrate the fact that school was half way done. That was between the dance and prom. I had so many other things to worry about too! Homework, quizzes, test and MIDTERMS! I sucked at World Geography and would have to study really hard. Knowing me, I would probably procrastinate till the last minute and pull an all-nighter, cramming. It is a bad habit that I have been trying to break since third grade (A/N: I think it's a problem everyone has! ). I should start studying now… _**Nahh. I'll start later. I have like, two months! **_

I was walking through the hallways and saw the posters for all of these events. I stopped at the talent show poster and stared at it for a while.

"Auditions this Friday at 4:30 pm, Cafeteria.

All talents welcome. Singing, Dancing, etc."

I heard someone call my name, and I turned around to see Ino. She and I have become as close as any two girls could get in two weeks. She looked up at the poster and smiled.

"You trying out?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I am! I'm going to sing! It's gonna be awesome!" she shrieked.

"Why don't you come over to my house later? We can practice singing and choose what song we are going to sing," I suggested.

"That would be great! Let's invite Hinata and Tenten. We can have a huge sleepover!"

"Sure, my parents are out of town anyways. I can just drive us all to school in my car!"

"It's a plan," she agreed. We headed to lunch and sat at our usual table. I sat between Tenten and Hinata and Ino sat right in front of us. We told them about our idea and they all agreed to it. Tenten said that she and Hinata were doing a duet. _**Crap, now I have no one to do it with! **_We were talking about all of ideas. From the singing, to the food, and down to the games before we went to sleep. We were just ordering pizza and playing truth or dare. Just then, Sasuke and Naruto came to our table.

"What took you guys so long? Normally ya'll are the first ones here," I asked.

"Naruto got in trouble with Kakashi again," Sasuke said.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I just wanted to see his face behind the mask, so I…" Naruto defended.

"He jumped on his back and yelled in his ear, 'JUST LET ME SEE YOUR FACE FOR ONE SECOND!' while yanking the mask," Neji said as he sat next to Tenten. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles, but they came out anyways. It was so hard not to laugh at Naruto and his idiocy. It was funny. Our table was the best table in the cafeteria. It was next to a window, which had an AMAZING view, and was next to the lunch line, so we didn't have to walk too far. The only problem was getting past the crowd to the door, which was on the other side of the cafeteria.

_BRING, BRING, BRING! _Speak of the devil. We all got up and threw away our trash. I started pushing my way through the people and slowly progressed towards the door. As soon as I got out, I took off running for my class. It was pretty much like this every day.

**A/N: LET'S SKIP TO THE SLEEPOVER, because we all know, nothing exciting happens at school after lunch. **

I heard my door bell ring and started running down the stairs. I opened the door to see Ino, Tenten and Hinata there with their sleeping bags. I used my hand to gesture them into the house and helped them with their remaining bags. We threw the stuff into my room and headed to my game room. My game room was packed with stuff. There was a plasma screen TV, a Wii, a, a disco ball, a couple of bean bag chairs, a couch, and a computer in the corner of the room. giant stereo system, which I can put my IPod in, a karaoke machine, a bookcase that was filled with teenage magazines They were all standing at the edge of the room, hunched over with their mouths open.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!" I laughed at their expressions. Ino jumped into the purple bean bag and raised a finger in the air.

"Dibs!" Tenten and Hinata just went to the couch. I turned on the karaoke machine and dropped the disco ball. We all took turns singing songs (I haven't decided the songs yet…). After a bunch of dance contests, which I lost, and singing, we were pooped. We ordered pizza and were expecting any minute.

"I can't believe we are having a sleep over on a school night," Ino said.

"I know! Wait a minute; don't we have homework from Orochimaru?" I asked.

"Dang, forgot about that." We all wiped out our homework and started to do it. We got through the first problem and then got super bored. Luckily the door bell saved us from continuing. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the time. It took him 35 minutes… That means it's FREE! The door bell started ringing more and more, almost as if the guy was pushing it every two seconds. I started running, yelling, "I'm coming!" I opened the door and was shocked to see who it was. The guy was wearing a shirt that said 'Pizza Hut' on it. His messy blond hair was slipping out of a red hat that sat on his head.

"NARUTO!" I screamed. He looked up from the ground and smiled.

"Sakura-chan! What's up? You order the pizza?" he asked.

"Yes, we are starving. And you're LATE! That pizza is free now," I said.

"Come on, I was only late by five minutes! Give me a break, Sakura," he whined.

"…Fine."

"Thanks. That will be $12. And what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, I'm having a sleep over with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

"ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?" I nodded. We said our goodbyes and I ran upstairs.

"You will not believe who was just at the door?" I said.

"Naruto, we know. We could hear you all the way up here!" Tenten answered. I set the pizza down and they attacked the box.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth-or-dare now?" Ino asked with her mouth full. We all nodded and sat in a circle. Ino started since it was her idea.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"um… dare."

"I dare you to ask Naruto out on a date," Ino said. Hinata shook her head and Ino started shaking her shoulders.

"YOU HAVE TO! IT'S THE RULE OF THE DARE!" she yelled. Hinata just nodded.

"Okay, umm… Tenten, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Truth!"

"umm…. Do you have a crush on Neji?"

"well… umm… ya!"

"AWWWW!" we all said simultaneously. "You guys are PERFECT for each other!" she blushed and then made a serious face.

"Sakura, T or D?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke?"

"A crush? On Sasuke?" I laughed. "Haha, that's crazy. That's… crazy." I said slowly. I looked up and noticed everyone was staring at me, one eyebrow lifted with curiosity.

"I think you do!" Tenten said. I shook my head.

"You so do!" Ino pushed.

"I do not!" I defended.

"It kind of shows, Sakura. We all see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you!" I blushed.

"He has a crush on me too?" I giggled.

"HA! Too? That means you DO have a crush on him." I smiled as I nodded. Then I realized that it was my turn. I put on my slyest smile and looked at Ino.

"Truth or dare, Pig?" I asked.

"Truth, Forehead!" she smirked.

"Who do you like?"

"Well, I like Sai, but I kind of like Shikamaru too." We all gasped.

"DUDE! You know Temari has a crush on him too! You do NOT wanna go against her!" Tenten shrieked.

"Well, I did say 'kind of'. I didn't say I did."

"Touché." I noticed that it was already 1 am so we all hit the hay.

**The Next Day! **

I woke up this morning on the floor. I stretched my arms out while I was still on the floor. I hit something and noticed it was Tenten and Hinata. _**Oops. **_I had forgotten we had a sleep over. I turned to see the clock and saw it was only 6 am. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I brushed my teeth and then stripped off my clothes. I washed my long pink hair and got out of the shower. I started buttoning up my shirt and slipped into my skirt. I wrapped my hair in a towel and went back in the room. Everyone was already dressed and sitting on my bed, talking. They saw me at the door and yelled at the same time, "WE HUNGRY!" I sighed and went to my kitchen. We ate some Egg-o Waffles and then headed out the door. We all jumped into my pink Mercedes and headed to school.

In the car, we were talking about our game yesterday. Hinata was the only one who had a dare to do. Tenten reminded her and she said she would do it before first period. We walked through the doors and were greeted by our friends. The first thing that caught my eye was the fact that Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands. _**Wow… **_I turned to Ino who looked completely unaffected. _**Well, she did like Sai more. **_Tenten started nudging Hinata and she started to blush. She started whispering something into Tenten's ear and then Tenten nodded her head. I checked to see if Ino knew what was going on, but she shook her head. I watched Hinata drag Naruto out of the group. Ino and Tenten gave me a high-five. The bell rang and we all split up.

I headed towards my locker and put some books away. I slammed it shut and slowly turned around. I was more cautious about it after the incident on the first day of school. I ended up bumping into Sasuke.

"What's up?" he said.

"Nothing much. Had a sleep over yesterday."

"That's cool." We started walking in silent until we walked past a talent show poster. He looked at it from the corner of his eye.

"You auditioning for the talent show?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I do, but I don't." he looked at me with a confused face. It was so cute.

"I want to do a duet, but have no one to do it with," I sighed.

"Well, I could do it with you," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I smiled at him and he just smirked back. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class. When we got in, Karin was there at the door. She was glared at us then our hands and then back up at us. I quickly slipped my hand out of Sasuke's and went to our desk. And then, of course, Karin came over. She leaned over my desk and whispered.

"I thought I told you to lay off Sasuke!"

"You did no such thing. All you did was pour ice cold water all over me!"

"Well I'm sure your stupid friends over there explained it to you."

"They aren't stupid. You are. You're the one chasing a guy who doesn't want you!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. Everyone was now staring at us.

"Awkward," I said.

"I'll get you for this!" she snarled as she went to her seat. Sasuke sat down and then looked towards me.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

"…Nothing." I said. He was staring at me, not believing what I said.

"I know it's not noth-." He started. Then Orochimaru-sensei walked in to the room and Sasuke automatically shuted up.

"Good morning class! Pass up your homeworks now." We did as we were told. Orochimaru was our biology teacher. As you know, biology is the study of humans. We heard the last person who didn't do what he was told, disappeared. There are rumors that Orochimaru dissected him or experimented on him. Ever since, everyone does whatever he says.

I felt something hit my arm and saw a little note. Orochimaru had his back turned, writing notes on the board. I quickly unfolded the note that read, "You were lying." I sighed and wrote, "How do you know?" I slid it back to Sasuke who did the same. We did this for a while.

"Because, I know your tell."

"I don't have a tell."

"Yeah you do! Your eye twitches a little and then you hesitate to answer."

"Wow, that's weird."

"So what really is wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

"STOP LYING!"

"Well, it has nothing to do with you."

"I just wanted to help."

"Well, thanks, but I don't need your help."

"Telling someone your problems can help you feel better."

"You know what? You're right."

"So you'll tell me?"

"NO! I'll tell Ino later."

"Not cool!" After that I didn't know how to reply. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. If I did, then he would know that I liked him. If he didn't like me back, then I would be screwed! I have other things to worry about. Sasuke and Karin aren't my only problems. I still have to pick a song for the talent show and find a partner. Auditions were today. I guess I would have to do it solo… _**Solo? Hmmm… I think I have an idea! **_After school, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and I auditioned and all made it. One more week till the show!

* * *

A/N: SO what did you think? Better? Worse? leave your comments and ideas for the rest of the storys. HEY! for the talent show, i need songs for the people to sing. PLEASE HELP ME! I need a song for Hinata/Tenten(the / means they are doing it together), Ino, and any other people you want in the talent show like Naruto, Shikamaru. Whom ever! Okay, thanks. Love you guys! see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guuys! Here is the third chapter! I would have submitted it on wednesday, but... i didnt finish it by then... or start it :p . ANYWAYS... ENjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Butterflies and knots. Both of which, were in my stomach. Today may have been just the rehearsal for the talent show, but it was still pretty scary. They were setting up the lights, fixing the stage up, picking outfits, and practicing performances. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were trying out dresses while I just sat in the corner. I saw Karin standing on the stage, rehearsing. She was trying to dance, but she ended up tripping on herself. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. She got up and tried to act like it never happened. As she walked towards me, she was glaring.

"I heard you laughing!" she growled.

"Good to know," I said as she climbed up the ladder to the lights.

"Sakura, your turn!" Kurenai-Sensei called. I had a partner who was going to play guitar and sing with me, but he couldn't make it, so I had to use a CD instead. I walked onto the stage and then the music started.

_**Shoot, I forgot a mike! **_I turned just as a mike flew in front of my face. I caught it with one hand and looked to see that it was Sasuke who threw it. He smirked and then nodded for me to go on. I gave a confused look before I turned back to the front of the stage. Just as I was about to sing the first line, I heard someone yelling.

"LOOK OUT!" I looked in the direction of where the voice came and saw a light had fallen was about to crash on top of me. I didn't have time to move, so I raised my hands over my head to protect myself. After that, everything happened in slow motion.

I could hear somebody's footsteps as they ran towards me. They pushed us both and we were floating in the air. He was on top of me, one hand holding my waist tightly and securely, and the other hand pushing my face into his chest. We started to turn, rotating in the air to where he was at the bottom. We suddenly hit ground, his back grinding against the ground, my feet, which were the only things touching the ground, were dragging along. We finally stopped and people started to gather around us. I pulled my face up to see a smirking Sasuke. My attention for turned towards the blood dripping from his head. I heard him start to groan and quickly got off of him, thinking my extra weight was hurting him. After he got up, I started healing his head. When I finished, he turned his back towards me. I saw that his shirt was all ripped up. I pulled up his shirt to see red streaks running vertically on his back. I dropped the shirt, substituting it with his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He took off his shirt while I soaked a wash cloth with warm water. His back was turned to me as he stared at the back of his shirt. The Uchiha Clan symbol was shredded. I gently placed the towel on his back as he let the shirt slip from his fingers and lay on the floor. I cleaned the scratches and I heard a groan slip out of Sasuke's lips every now and then. When I finished, I healed it. We walked to the stage and got a new shirt for Sasuke. He looked totally upset after seeing his shirt was all ripped up. He left without another word as soon as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata crowded around me worryingly. I was about to chase after him, when I heard people talking behind me.

"Damn it! That light would have taken her out, but Sasuke pushed her out of the way. I can't believe it!"

"Don't worry. We still have our 'special' plans for her tomorrow." It took me a while to realize that the voices belonged to Karin and her friend, but it took longer for me to process what they said. Karin was the one who dropped the light, and she was planning something else too!

I was walking home after rehearsal. I stopped at the Uchiha Mansion that was on my way. He lived just about one block, or four houses away from me. I remembered how he left rehearsal all upset so I decided to visit him. I rang the doorbell and realized something. _**What happens if his parents open the door? What would I say to them? 'Hey, I'm here to see Sasuke.' 'Can I see your son?' What if I just-. **_Before I could figure something out, the door opened. I was relieved to see that it was Sasuke who answered. He looked at me, confused.

"Hey," I said. He used his hands and gestured for me to come inside. I entered to see a beautiful house. It was bigger than I had expected. The living room was at the front door. The whole house was painted a glossy white and had a gold design on the top and around the corners. They had a plasma screen TV that rested on top of the fireplace. There were three couches that were surrounding the fireplace.

I started to walk towards the couches when Sasuke grabbed my arm and took my up the stairs. The house was three stories tall. His room was on the second floor. There was about five rooms on the second floor and six rooms on the third. The first floor had the kitchen, living room and dining room. Sasuke's room wasn't special. It was fancy and regal like his living room. It was basic. Something you would expect any seventeen year old guy to live in. There was a bed, a desk, a computer, posters, a window, and a lamp. Just the basics and essentials. He jumped onto his bed, stretching his long legs across the bed. He pat the bed, to ask me to sit next to him. I did was I was told. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me down to the bed. I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"What did you need?" he whispered into my ear.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong?"

"Nothing." We stayed silent and in the same position for a while. I noticed that when I came here, his parents weren't home.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Where….are your parents?" His face suddenly turned hard. He looked angry, and then upset. He used his other hand and pushed me off of him. He got off the bed and left the room. I chased after him, realizing how lost I was without him. I heard footsteps and then ran towards it. I came to a dead end. I turned around and opened the door next to me. Nothing. I opened the next one and the next one. Same thing; Nothing. I started to freak out. I didn't know where I was. I gave up on finding Sasuke and started looking for the way out. I kept running around in a circle and couldn't even find the stairs. It was like this whole place was a giant maze. I broke down and started crying. I was lost.

"All I wanted was to check on him and see if he was okay, but instead he leaves and I'm stuck in the house of no-way-out." I started to shake. The AC was blowing right over me. I was too scared to move. Suddenly I felt a blanket lay on my shoulders and a pair of hands help me up. I turned to see Sasuke. He led me to the stairs and let me sit in the living room. We sat together on the couch, sitting in silence.

"They are dead." I looked at him, confused.

"Who are?"

"My parents are," he said, looking away. i saw the corner of his eye, a tear building up. I threw my arms around him and pushed his head onto my shoulder.

"Don't do that! Don't you dare cry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." I wailed, tears falling into his hair. I gently stroked over it, brushing the tears evenly into each stand of hair. He pulled himself off of me and stared into my eyes. His facial expression was the same as when I first got here.

"I wasn't going to cry, and its okay. You didn't know." He then smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He then pushed my hair behind me ear and then lowered his head towards mine.

"I'm really glad you came," he purred.

"Well, I was worried," I said. He pulled back and then went towards the door. He grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and opened the door.

"Come on, I'm walking you home."

"There is really no need. I live four houses down."

"Too bad! I want to." He exited the door and I had no choice, but to follow.

"Thanks for saving me earlier!" I said. He just nodded.

"It was nothing."

"…Why… were you there anyw-." We were at my front porch and Sasuke pushed me onto the bench swing. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I tell you, for a little something in return," he whispered.

"Umm… What do… you want?" I stammered as I turned my head away from him.

"Will you give me **ANYTHING** I want?" he asked, emphasizing the 'anything'.

"Sure… I guess." With that he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He dipped his head down slowly, closing his eyes just as slow. He gently placed his lips on mine and let his hand slip from my chin to behind my head. I was stuck with him holding me really tight. He pulled back, letting the kiss just last for a few seconds.

"It's a secret!" he whispered into my ear. I got upset, and felt used.

"I had my first kiss? With you? For THAT?" I screamed. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHY?" I pushed him off of me and ran for the door. After I opened the door, I just stopped at my tracks.

"Just leave." I looked in the corner of my eye just in time to see a confused Sasuke standing on my porch. I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Tears started pouring out, soaking my pillow. When they finally stopped, I realized I had forgotten about what Karin said. I was going to get it tomorrow. Too bad I didn't know what 'IT' was.

* * *

A/N: Okay, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! See ya, Love ya. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! Guess who is back? That's right! ME! I decided to try to do my A/N's differently after reading other's FF's A/ns. So… Let's try it.

Me: So sorry for the wait. School was being troublesome.

Shikamaru: Hey! That's my line!

Me: Well deal with it!

Naruto: To celebrate Columbus Day…

Shikamaru: It's a holiday that is not very major and nobody knows WHY it is a holiday, but people just love it to get a day off of work or school.

Naruto: … and to reward you guys for waiting…

Me: I give you an EXTENDED chapter 4. Its extended because it was going to be half the size it is now! :DDD Also, please note that this it THE longest chapter I have EVER done!

Sakura: SasukeLovesSakura5 does not own Naruto

Sasuke: Just start it already! We get it! You're sorry, here's the chapter, you don't own Naruto, blah blah blah. Cue Chapter 4!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The sunlight started to seep through my curtains. Morning was officially here. Last night was crazy. What with the kiss with Sasuke and the incident with Karin. _**I should have just asked Ino in the first place about Sasuke being at rehearsal. How was I supposed to know his band and him were going to be in the talent show! **_Instead of the usual routine where the alarm clock would wake me up, I woke up by myself. I slept pretty early and have been up for a while. I swung my legs out of my bed and they made a light 'thud' sound as they hit the floor. I took my morning shower, got dressed and wrapped my hair up with the towel. I ran to my game room and turned on my karaoke machine. I had plenty of time and might as well practice for tonight. Just before I could start, my phone started to ring. I quickly answered it before the annoying default ringtone started playing.

"A text message, huh?" I quickly read it and began to hyperventilate.

"OMG! MY PARTNER JUST CANCELLED ON ME!" I started circling around the room, talking to myself.

"What am I supposed to do? Ino is doing a solo, Tenten and Hinata are doing a duet. Maybe Naruto would… he's in Sasuke's band. I could try to convince Sai… who is also in Sasuke's band. Umm… Neji would… never help me because he is in FREAKING SASUKE'S BAND!" I was all alone. I had no one to help me. I looked at the clock and noticed I was running late. I ran out the door and headed for school. I made it just as the bell rang. I tried to think of a solution, but nothing came to mind. I was out of options. I would either have to do a solo or ask someone to let me into their act. Everyone I knew has already ready. Class went by, mostly because I wasn't paying attention. I jumped into our lunch table and buried my face into my arms.

"What's wrong, Forehead?" Ino said, with her mouth full.

"My partner just cancelled on me. I have no one to do the song with. I don't wanna do a solo!" I tried to shout, but was muffled by my arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I would let you do a duet with me, but I already turned in my song to Kurenai-sensei."

"Us too!" Tenten and Hinata added. I groaned as loud as I could.

"I'm DEAD! Maybe I should just drop out."

"Drop out of what, may I ask?" I turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto standing behind me.

"Oh, the talent show. I have nobody to do it with. My partner just cancelled." I explained.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, why not do it with us?" Naruto said. My eyes widened.

"Would you guys really do that? Is it okay? What song are you guys doing?"

"Umm… we haven't really decide on a song yet," Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "We can easily put you in. If you don't mind singing with Sasuke that is."

"I don't mind, as long as I'm not alone!" I smiled. _**I guess I'll have to forgive him, since he's helping me out with the talent show. **_The rest of the day went by and we got out of 8th period early to rehearse. The actual thing didn't start until 7 pm though. Everyone was getting dressed into their outfits and setting up their instruments. Ino was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped tank and a matching skirt. Tenten and Hinata both wore a white V-neck and black shorts. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke wearing a short sleeve hoodie and a pair of jeans. Naruto, Neji and Sai were all wearing matching outfits. They were now setting up their instruments so I slipped into the dressing room and got out as fast as I could. I threw on an emerald green shirt, a black cardigan, and a short black skirt. I ran on to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, guys. So what song did we decide?" I asked.

"Umm… We don't know!" they said at the same time.

"You guys still don't have an idea!" They all shook their heads.

"You choose and we'll play."

"Fine. Give me a laptop!" Neji threw me his and I jumped on to youtube. I typed in a couple of songs and listened to them.

"Hmm… This one is okay, but it has no male vocals. And I LOVE this song, but it has no female vocals! Oh. OHHH! This one is nice." Naruto walked over towards me, so I threw him an earphone and pressed play.

"Hmm… This could work."

**LINE LINE LINE**

The auditorium was being flooded with people. There were parents and students in every row. I pulled me head out from behind the curtains and ran towards my friends.

"That's a big crowd! I didn't expect so many people to come!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" Ino cheered.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm a little nervous," Hinata stuttered.

"Don't be! It's going to be fun!" Naruto encouraged. I smiled at all my friends and then thought about what Hinata said. _**I am kind of nervous. I had to learn the lyrics in two hours! What if I forget them? **_My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke who handed me a microphone.

"We are up next! Stop daydreaming." I hadn't even noticed that Hinata and Tenten went and we were on. Ino, who was going after us, waved at me and gave me a thumbs up. I went on stage and everyone was cheering us on. Naruto jumped onto his drum set, Neji grabbed his guitar, Sai was plugging in his bass guitar to his amp and Sasuke was setting up his microphone onto a stand. I walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "Why do you need a stand?" He reached over his side and swung around a guitar that was strapped onto him. He raised an eyebrow as if asking, "Does that answer your question?" I nodded, I turned on my microphone and the music started playing.

**Bold = Sakura**

Regular = Sasuke

**I can't go any further than this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish  
**  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, what's up, it use to be just me and you  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day, yes I'm really missin missin you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl what's up, what's up, what's up, what's up

**Meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
**  
Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galexies  
Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
I navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown  
I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you alway... way

**Can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
Right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish**  
**I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
**  
Let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
Just you and I (just you and I)  
I will fly, I'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for for you and I,  
For for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I

**Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Meet me half way, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further than this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish**

(Meet me halfway by: The Black Eyed Peas.)

As soon as I said the last line, the applause picked up again. Naruto came behind me and took my hand. I smiled as I grabbed Sasuke's hand too. We all took a bow and ran back stage. Ino gave me a high-five as she passed by me on her way towards the stage.

"That was amazing!" I shouted as I threw my arms around Sasuke. Before he could wrap his arms around me, I pulled away. I gave Naruto, Neji and Sai one of those one-arm hugs. I walked off towards the bathroom and ran into Karin.

"Just the person I wanted to see," she snarled. "I can't believe you were brave enough to sing with Sasuke after what I said yesterday. I know you heard me."

"Right… So what was your special plan?" I asked. My question was answered when two girls jumped on top of me, tackling me to the ground. They both held one of my arms down as Karin pulled out a pair of scissors.

"This will just take a second," she laughed as she kneeled down beside my head and started to cut my hair.

**

* * *

**

It took longer than a second. She went layer after layer of my hair. It went from long to medium-lengthed and was about to be short. I could hear Ino singing as I struggled to get free.

**Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back**

Karin continued to laugh maniacally as she styled my hair in the worst fashion as possible.

**I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones**

I managed to slip my arm out of one of the girls grasp and I flipped over, knocking Karin off of me.

**Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy**

As I kicked one of the girls away, Karin started charging me, scissors in hand. She threw it towards my head, but I skillfully dodged it.

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

I swung my arm around to punch her in the face, but one of the girls grabbed my arm again. She stretched out my arm and placed on hand on my elbow, threatening to break it.

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

I kicked her in the stomach and she went flying into one of the stalls. Since I was distracted by her, Karin came towards me and managed to punch me in the stomach. 

**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

I coughed up a little blood, and wiped it away. A girl came up behind me and axe kicked me to the ground. I fell and Karin jumped on top of me.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

**I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man**

The girl I kicked into one of the stalls came out with a roll of toilet paper. She started to unravel it, wadding it into a ball and shoved it into my mouth.

"Shut up already!"

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

My yells were muffled by the toilet paper and Karin pulled the scissors out of the wall. 

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

I swung my leg out and tripped her. Her hand, holding the scissors, hit the arm of the girl who shoved the toilet paper into my mouth. She started to bleed slightly and placed some toilet paper on top to stop the bleeding.

_**[BRIDGE]**_**  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me**

I ran up to a supply closet (that just happened to be there ) and grabbed a mop. I swung it around and knocked out the two girls. Karin ran over to the closet, got a broom, and we started sword fighting. (more like broom and mop fighting, but still)

**You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up**

Karin and I both got a bucket to use as a shield. I turned on one of the sinks as I continued to fight. I sweeped Karin's legs right out from under her and she fell to the ground. I put my bucket into the sink as she tried to get up. 

**Now, the party don't start till I walk in**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

I turned the sink off and threw the water at Karin. She was about to yell so I threw the bucket at her, knocking her out cold. As I was about to leave, I saw the scissors on the ground. _**Might as well have some fun before I leave. **_I picked them up and opened and closed them as I walked towards Karin and the girls. I cut off a good portion of their hair and fixed mine. I headed out the door in time to hear the last verse of Ino's song.

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

When she finished, we all ran on stage to take a final bow. Afterwards, we got dressed back into our uniforms. As I got out I searched for Ino. I pushed people aside, saying I'm sorry's and excuse me's every now and then. I bumped into Sasuke and Naruto who were just about to leave.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ino?" I asked. They simply shook their heads.

"She left already." Naruto said. "Why?"

"Are you kidding me? She was my ride home!" I yelled. "Wait. Naruto. Could you give me a ride?"

"Can't. I left my car at home and Sasuke's giving me a lift," he replied. I turned to look at Sasuke and gave him my best puppy face, but he just scoffed.

"… Fine. Sure. Whatever. Let's go." We headed towards his car. Sasuke pressed the 'unlock' button and a black convertible answered back. _**Wow…**_ He suddenly led me towards it and let go when we were near it. He opened the passenger door and let out his hand, asking for me to put mine into it. I gently laid mine down on his and he helped me into my seat.

"HEY, TEME! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT?" Naruto complained.

"In the back seat, you dope," Sasuke said, nodding his head towards the back as he sat in the driver's seat next to me. Naruto slumped over to the car and jumped in. I looked at the radio and noticed it was already 11 o' clock.

"It's so late already!" I said. Sasuke just nodded. I turned around to see Naruto had passed out. Sasuke looked back really quickly and smirked.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet."

"Haha, good one!" I laughed as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. He leaned his against mine and sighed. I pushed the 'on' button on the radio and "Just the Way You Are" started playing. I nudged Sasuke and he stared at me.

_[Verse 1]_  
Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

_[Chorus]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

_[Verse 2]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

_[Chorus]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I smiled as he finished the song. He started to cough and he covered his mouth with one hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked worryingly.

"Yeah… It's just I sang too much today." I giggled at that. I wrapped my arm around his and cuddled against it. He looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said slowly as I pulled away. He stopped me halfway when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me back.

"I never said I didn't like it," he whispered.

"I'm still here you know!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed as he nudged me. I looked at him and he pointed towards a stuff animal on the floor. I picked it up and handed it over to him. It left his hands as soon as it was there. He threw it at Naruto and he groaned.

"TEME! What was that for?" he yelled. I laughed.

"Wake up! We're at your house, stupid." Naruto looked up and I noticed we stopped.

"FINALLY! I'm off of planet BARF!" he yelled as he jumped out of the car. I waved at him as we started to drive away. I yawned as I leaned back onto Sasuke. My eyelids started to feel heavy. Sasuke pulled his hand up and started to pat my head.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you later," he whispered softly. With that, I drifted into darkness.

**LINELINELINE**

I heard a car door open and someone's voice. I felt an arm under my knees and another arm caress my neck. I could hear his footsteps as we walked into a house. My body dropped onto a bed and my eyes snapped open. I saw Sasuke walking towards a door and I started to look around. _**This is NOT my house! **_I walked out of the room and entered a huge living room. There was a crystal chandelier, a giant regal sofa, a plasma screen TV, every game system known to man (and some that haven't come out yet), a stereo, a piano, a guitar with an amp, and a karaoke set. I looked to see Sasuke slouched over the couch, watching TV.

"Where are we?" I asked. He turned down that TV and looked at me.

"My house. DUH!" he looked back towards the TV and turned it louder. Suddenly my stomach started to growl and I placed my hands over it.

"Food's in the kitchen!" he said.

"Did you already eat?" I asked.

"Not hungry. I made it for when you woke up. I heard your stomach growling while you were asleep." I started to blush and walked off to hide it. I picked up the plate of spaghetti and grabbed a fork on my way to the living room. Sasuke was blocking my way, holding his hands out to stop me.

"No way! You are eating in the kitchen!" he said sternly. I did as he said and sat at the table.

"Why didn't you take me home? Or wake me up?" I asked with my mouth full. Sasuke handed me a napkin and I wiped my mouth. He leaned against a wall as he watched me eat.

"Well, one: I don't know where you live. And two: because that would have been rude."

"Fine." It was silent. As I ate, I felt Sasuke's eyes locked on me, not taking them off for a second. I got up and put my dishes into the sink. I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder so I turned around. His hand moved from my shoulder to my hair. His fingers twisted around a few strands.

"Did you cut your hair?" he asked softly. My eyes widened at that. _**I didn't tell anybody about what happened during Ino's song. I thought Karin didn't cut enough off to be noticed. Plus I styled it to look like before! **_

"Umm… N-… No," I stummered. I looked down to avoid contact, but his hand raised my chin to look at him. He leaned towards my ear and I could feel his breathe hit my skin.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered. He pulled away and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, you caught me! I shortened it in the bathroom during Ino's song. Happy?" I said as I started to walk away. _**Please buy it. Please buy it. PLEASE. BUY. IT! **_Too bad… he didn't. He pulled my arm around and pinned me against a wall.

"I don't buy it!" he said coldly.

"Well, it's none of your business!" I shot back.

"Hn," he muttered. Suddenly he leaned forward, laying his forehead on top of mine. "Will you tell me anyways?" I stared into his onyx eyes. I could tell what he was thinking. He really wanted to know, and it would hurt him if I said no. I was worried with what he would do if I told him. It's not like I got hurt or anything. Just my hair did.

"… no." I replied. His brow furrowed in anger, in annoyance. It disappeared quickly as a smirk ran across his face. He wrapped his arms around me and threw me over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I started to kick around. "Let me go!"

"Not unless you tell me." We started walking around and he carried me upstairs.

"What we doing up here?" I asked.

"I'm showing you around, until you tell me." We walked into a room with a queen size bed and a walk-in closet. "This used to be my brother's room."

"Wait, used to? Why isn't anymore? Where is your brother?" I asked.

"College. He'll be back in two years. He comes to visit during the holidays though." We walked back downstairs and he took me to a stuffy room outside.

"This is the garage as you can see, what with all the cars and such." There were over eight cars inside. All were expensive, classy brands like BMW, Mercedes Benz, Cadillac, etc.

"Wow…" was all I could say. We headed back inside where I started breathing in the fresh, air-conditioned air.

"So when are you going to tell me? My arms are getting tired!" he complained. I glared at him at the last comment.

"Are you calling me fat?" I almost yelled.

"WHAT? … umm… no! I was just saying that… umm… Hey look! Let's go to the backyard," he stummered. I tried not to laugh at his stummering, but I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Okay. Fine. You wore me down. You can put me down. I'll tell you." He did as I said and I did the same. I told him the whole story, from beginning to end. He just sat down and nodded every now and then. When I finished, he took my hair into his hands again.

"Well, that explains it," he said.

"Does it look bad?" I asked shyly.

"It looks beautiful. Just like you." I started to blush as Sasuke's hands took in my face. I got up slowly as I leaned forward until our lips met again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands fell to my hip. I pulled away and gave him a sly smile. He picked me up, arm under knees and neck, and led me to the bedroom. I kissed him the whole walk there and dropped it when he threw me onto the bed.

"Let me get you some clothes to change into," he said. I looked down to realized I was still in uniform. I pulled off my knee socks and ran out of the room. I shoved them into my shoes and ran back as fast as I could. I jumped onto the bed just as Sasuke opened the door he just went through. He tossed me a over-sized shirt and a pair of boxers. I ran into the bathroom, undressed, and put on the clothes. I came out and saw Sasuke had already crawled into the bed. He motioned me to come to him and I did as I was told. I laid in the inside of his bicep and placed my head into the crook of his neck.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun!" I said sweetly.

"Hn," he said. I saw a smile creep onto his face right before I went sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Me: So… Sorry… again! Gomen!

Sasuke: She has been busy with school and such.

Me: Yeah, what he said.

Sakura: Please Review! Comments, complaints, and even ideas. All will be appreciated. If she uses your idea, your name will be featured in the story!

Sasuke: Review! Or else!

Me: Sasuke, you can't threaten them!

Sasuke: Hn…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, say you're sorry!

Sasuke: … I'm out of here. (footsteps, a door opens and then door slams)

Me: Well, you're going to miss the surprise sneak peek of the next chapter!

Sasuke: (door opens, slams, and footsteps) I'm back.

Sakura: SURPRISE!

**

* * *

**

**Sneak peek of Chapter 5:**

The morning went by fast. I woke up with Sasuke by my side. We got up, changed into our uniforms, grabbed some breakfast, and jumped into his car. We showed up at school in Sasuke's black convertible. He got out first and helped me out. He held my hand and we walked towards the door. My life was now going perfectly. He dropped me off at my locker, kissed me on the cheek and left. I opened my locker and picked up a notebook and slammed it shut. Perfection went out the door as I turned and got punched in the face. I fell to the ground, my books scattered everywhere. I looked up to see Karin and her crew standing over me. Their hair still looked the same as how I left it yesterday, tattered and ruined. _**I guess they weren't smart enough to fix it themselves like I did.**_

"What do you want Karin?" I growled.

"I just want pay-back for yesterday!" she yelled. The halls cleared out as the bell rang and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I noticed that Karin's group got bigger. Instead of two people, there was four now. They multiplied. Karin snapped her finger and they grabbed me, dragging me away.

* * *

Naruto: DA DA DUM!

Me: Well, I hope you guys liked it.

Sakura: Don't forget to review!

Sasuke: Or else!

Me: Okay, Bye for now! Love y'all!

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto: Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

ME: Heyy guys! What's up?

Sasuke: Can't you just start already?

ME: Fine... I present Chapter 5

Sasuke: SasukeLovesSakura5 does not own Naruto

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The morning went by fast. I woke up with Sasuke by my side. We got up, changed into our uniforms, grabbed some breakfast, and jumped into his car. We showed up at school in Sasuke's black convertible. He got out first and helped me out. He held my hand and we walked towards the door. My life was now going perfectly. He dropped me off at my locker, kissed me on the cheek and left. I opened my locker and picked up a notebook and slammed it shut. Perfection went out the door as I turned and got punched in the face. I fell to the ground, my books scattered everywhere. I looked up to see Karin and her crew standing over me. Their hair still looked the same as how I left it yesterday, tattered and ruined. _**I guess they weren't smart enough to fix it themselves like I did.**_

"What do you want Karin?" I growled.

"I just want pay-back for yesterday!" she yelled. The halls cleared out as the bell rang and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I noticed that Karin's group got bigger. Instead of two people, there was four now. They multiplied. Karin snapped her finger and they grabbed me, dragging me away.

I found myself a locker room. They brought a roll of duct tape a taped my arms and legs against the lockers.

"We'll leave you for the boys!" they laughed as they headed towards the door. I heard voices approaching the door and they began to freak out. They hid just as the doors opened. I realized suddenly as the first person walked in, that I was in the boy's locker room! I started to struggle to pull my arms and legs free. A bunch of guys came in and noticed me. My heart started to race. _**Uh-oh! I'm dead! What are they going to do to me? **_A couple of older looking guys, probably juniors, came towards me. They were all sweaty from practice and were wearing their gym uniform. They all had a devilish smile plastered on their face as they got closer, holding their hands out for me. Two started playing with my hair while one started feeling me up. I was about to scream when one of them shoved his mouth onto mine, kissing me tightly. He threw his tongue into my mouth and my eyes widened. My anger rose and I bit his tongue, hard. He screamed as he pulled away. He and the others got frightened when a couple of seniors made their way over.

"Step aside, juniors. It's the big boys' turns!" One said. I swallowed as the juniors left and the seniors came in. They obviously just came out of the shower, since their hair was wet and they were only wearing towels. The biggest one came towards me and placed his hand inside my shirt. It went up my back, towards my bra-strap as he leaned in and kissed me. He held the strap and my mouth. His tongue slid in and as I was about to bit it, he pulled away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he warned as he tugged on my bra-strap. "Plus, your shirt is a button-on in the front. And there is a bunch of guys lined up behind me." I thought about what he said and lowered my eyes. He continued as if nothing happened when one of the guys shouted out something.

"Hey, boss! I found some more girls!" he said as he and a couple of others guys revealed Karin and her crew. They look scared and worried.

"You guys can have them. This one is mine!" he smiled as he looked at me. He whispered into my ear, "now I can do whatever I want." I felt him try and undo my bra when someone interrupted him.

"I don't believe you should be doing that!" a voice said. I looked over that man's (let's call him Bob for no further confusion) shoulder to see someone I didn't even know. _**Why is he helping me then? **_

"Oh, really? What are you going to do about it?" Bob said as he swung his fist towards the guy. He ducked, grabbed Bob's arm and flipped him over onto his back. The other guys came charging at him, but he easily knocked them out with a few punches and kicks. Karin and her crew went running out of there as soon as the guys were K.. The man walked towards me, gently removing the duct tape. While he did, I looked at him closely. He was very handsome. He had a sort of unique hair color like me, red, a bright-ish red with matching eyes. He noticed me staring at him and looked up to meet my eyes. He gave me a quick smiled before he went back to ripping the tape off. When he removed the last piece, I started falling off the wall. My arms, which were stretched out, found way around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. He ended up falling to the ground, me lying on top of him. I lifted my head off of his chest and met with his face that had a beautiful smile on it. I started to blush and pull myself up, off of him.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. His arms, which were stilled wrapped around me, pulled me back down on top of him.

"It's okay, beautiful," he said. Then I started to freak. I pushed myself up, undoing his arms.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend," I said.

"I would assume so. A beauty like you would definitely have one," he sighed. He took my hand though and raised it to his lips. "My name is Sasori. What about you?"

"Sa… Sakura!" I stummered and blushed.

"Well, let me walk you to class, beautiful Sakura!" he took my hand and led me to my next class.

"You really didn't have to…" I started.

"It's okay. I just needed an excuse to talk to you a little longer." He smiled at me and I blushed again. _**Why am I blushing? I already have a cute guy as a boyfriend! **_

"So are you new here?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. I'm here for my sophomore year."

"That's cool. I'm a sophomore too. It was impressive how you took out those big seniors."

"It was nothing!" Now he was the one who was blushing.

"So what class are you going to?" I asked.

"Umm… I believe its chemistry."

"Me too." After that, complete silence. We entered the classroom and Orochimaru-sensei looked pretty mad at us for being late. I dragged Sasori to a table before he dissected us or something. I passed by Sasuke who gave me a confused look. I lifted one finger to say I'll tell him later. I sat with Sasori in the back and tried to pay attention to the board, but felt uneasy since Sasori was staring at me the whole time. As soon as the bell rang, I ran up to Sasuke and pulled him out of the classroom. It was lunch time so we ran to the cafeteria.

"You don't have to pull me!" he shouted.

"Do you wanna know what happened or not?" I asked. He looked at me and then nodded. I stopped and looked around to make sure no one was around. I quickly told him what happened after he left. He started to freak out when I got to the part where the juniors came. I had to stop and calm him down. When he stopped yelling, or should I say cussing, I told him about the seniors. Then he went berserk.

"I'll kill him!" he shouted. "Every last one of them!" I grabbed his shoulder as he started to walk off.

"Wait! I'm not done!" I said. He stopped to listen, tapping his foot impatiently and making an angry face.

"That guy who was with me during chemistry…" I started.

"Yeah...?" he asked.

"He saved me from them!" He stared at me for a while. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face had many expressions. In the end, he just said his favorite one-worded sentence.

"Hn." I smiled at him before dragging him into the cafeteria. We bought our lunch and sat at our table. I sat next to Ino was staring at Sai all dreamily. She was leaning on one arm, lost in wonderland. I smacked the arm she was balancing on and her head dropped, pounding against the table.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled at me. I started laughing at her.

"Dreaming about Sai?" I whispered into her ear. She cheeks turned red.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered back. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she pretty much figured it out herself.

"Why don't you ask him to the dance in two weeks?"

"No way! I would prefer he ask me, so I know he likes me," she said. I stared at her disbelief. This was NOT the Ino I have known since we were kids. She would take charge and ask him out!

"I know what you're thinking," Ino started, "I'm acting weird, but I can't help it. I really, really like him!"

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you do it?" I asked her, trying to be a good friend. An evil smile crept on her face the minute I said that. I rolled my eyes. _**I should have known! **_

"I'll ask him if you ask the hot new guy!" she smiled.

"You know I'm dating Sasuke now!" I snapped.

"Well, if I know Sasuke, he will say no to going to the dance. So you'll ask Sir Hots-a-lot."

"I can't go with another guy when I'm dating someone else!"

"Fine. I'll ask Sai anyways," she said. After lunch, Ino talked to Sai. As expected, he said yes. She was jumping for joy. _**There's still two weeks to go, but it's never too late to get a date.**_

After school we, as in Sasuke, me, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari, went to see a movie. When we got to the theater though, we couldn't decide on a movie.

"Romance!" Ino and I said.

"Action," Sasuke and Neji said.

"Comedy," said Hinata and Temari.

"Sci-Fi!" Naruto shouted.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"I was kidding!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"CHICK-FLICK!" Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I shouted.

"HELL NO!" the boys shouted back.

"How about a horror movie?" Shikamaru said. We all exchanged looks.

"Why a horror movie?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru and the other boys huddled up.

"Why are you so stupid, Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"With a horror movie…," Neji started to think.

"… the girls will get scared...," Shikamaru continued. Now Naruto was getting it.

"and look to us for comfort!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Shut up!" they hissed. "You don't want them to hear our plan." They turned back to the girls who were talking.

"So, horror?" they asked.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"Let's do it!" the other girls agreed. We walked into the theater and grabbed some popcorn and drinks.

"I hope it's not that scary," Hinata whimpered. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you!" he said with a smile on his face. I saw him turn his head towards the guys and winked at them. They gave him a nod and went back to what they were doing. Sasuke walked over to me with a large Coke and popcorn.

"Let's go," he said. The room was full so we had to split up. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and I sat next to each other. Ino and Sai sat a couple of people next to us, Shikamaru and Temari sat two rows in front of us, and Tenten and Neji sat behind us. Hinata went in first, sitting next to some stranger, Naruto went after her, then Sasuke and then I sat. There was an empty seat next to me, which was the last seat. I looked at the entrance and saw no one there. The lights started to dim down and I smiled. _**I love not having to sit next to some stranger! **_The commercials started playing, and I grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into my mouth.

"Pardon, but may I sit here… beautiful?" I nearly choked when I heard the 'beautiful' part and I think I heard Sasuke growl at it. I turned slowly, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Too bad it was. I looked up to see his red hair and smile that stuck out in the dark. Before I could say yes or no, he sat down. I looked at Sasuke who was now glaring at Sasori and mumbling to himself.

"Sasuke, stop that!" I whispered into his ear.

"Can't believe he called you beautiful! The nerve of calling some dude's girlfriend that," he mumbled. I touched his shoulder and felt his muscles relax at my touch. "Fine…" he grumbled. I looked at the screen and waited for the commercials to end. I heard Sasuke get up and he patted my knee.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked past me. He glared at Sasori one last time before leaving. I watched him walk down the stairs, turn to glare at Sasori, and leave. As soon as he walked out of sight, the movie started. The lights dimmed down a little more, and I tried to get comfortable in my seat. I turned, leaned back, sat up and couldn't do it. I felt an arm wrap around me and pulled my head down. I looked up to see Sasori, who was trying to act like he wasn't paying attention to me. I just rested my head there and realized how comfortable I was. After a few minutes I noticed Sasuke didn't come back. I got up and was about to walk down the stairs. I felt someone grab my arm and stop me.

"He's probably in the bathroom. I'll check for you," Sasori said before leaving. I sat back down and waited. I kept looking at the end of the stairs for Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I walked to the sink in the bathroom and turned on the water. I checked my watch and noticed how long I took. _**I better get back before Sakura gets upset. **_I stood there and realized something. What's-his-name was there! _**I got to get out of here before he makes a move or something. Or she gets scared and goes to him instead! **_I grabbed some soap and quickly washed it off. I heard the door open, but decided to ignore it. I waved my hand for some paper towels and pulled the sheet that came out. I turned to throw it away and ended up getting punched in the face. I fell to the ground and saw nothing but darkness after that.

**Sakura's POV: **

My attention wasn't on the movie. I was focused on the door. My leg was bouncing up and down, my foot tapping continuously. I looked over to how everyone else's date was going, and apparently it was going better than mine. I checked on Ino first and saw her making out with Sai. I looked over at Temari who was leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder. When I turned to see Naruto and Hinata, I saw Hinata burying her face into Naruto's chest. _**I guess something scary happened.**_ I heard footsteps behind me and looked up to see Sasori again.

"He wasn't there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find him," he apologized. I gave him a small smile and nodded. He sat down next to me, and I turned back to the movie. So far the main character walked into a haunted house with a bunch of friends, and one by one they started disappearing. She was the last person left. She opened up a closet and a zombie came out. I freaked out and jumped into Sasori's arms. I laid my head next to his and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt him embrace me, holding me tighter when the music started turning more ominous. When it calmed down, I pulled away slowly. My face was inches away from Sasori's. My hands, which were now against his chest, raised and set as he breathed. One of his hand curved around my jaw, and the other held my waist. My heart started racing as his face got a little closer.

"Are you scared?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"What makes you say that?" I whispered. He smiled gently at me.

"I can feel your heart beat." I started to blush as he removed his hand from my jaw and slid it down, to below my neck but above my chest. "Now, it's getting faster." I panicked and ran out of the theatre. I searched frantically for Sasuke, calling out his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" I yelled louder and louder. I heard a groan and looked at the men's restroom. I cautiously opened the door, and saw Sasuke on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" I shouted, as I slid across the floor and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"You never showed up, so I went looking for you the whole time," I lied. He smirked at me before hugging me back.

"Let's get out of here before someone comes," he said and carried me out. We left the cinema and drove on home. I got a text and checked my phone.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked. I read the message quick and shook my head, smirking.

"Just Ino."

"What's it say?"

"Her date with Sai went great, and they are hanging out at his house," I summarized. He shook his head before silence filled the car. I was the first to break it, as usual.

"So why were you laying on the bathroom floor?" I asked.

"… I'm not sure actually," he replied. I stared at him confused.

"How do you NOT know?"

"Well… I was washing my hands…" he started.

"And then…"

"… and then I dried my hands…"

"AND THEN!"

"Then I don't remember! Everything went dark and then I woke up on the floor! My head hurts though. I felt like I got punched in the face!" he shouted, running his hand through his hair. I leaned over my chair and kissed him on the cheek.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me quickly before turning back to the road. We arrived at his house pretty quickly and we entered the kitchen. We decided to make dinner real quick.

"What do you feel like?" he asked.

"How about ramen?" I mentioned. _**Hmm… Makes me think of Naruto. **_Just then, the door bell rang. I ran to get it, and saw Naruto on the other end, out of breathe.

"I… I heard… ramen!" he managed to say. I heard Sasuke yell a "dope!" across the hall. I laughed as I dragged Naruto into the kitchen. Sasuke started the fire and had a pot filled with water already on top of it. Naruto went to the food storage closet and got a pack of noodles. He threw it to Sasuke, who caught it, ripped it open and dumped all the noodles in the pot. As the noodles cooked, I went to the fridge to get some eggs. I threw four in the air, and Naruto and Sasuke went jumping for them. Naruto caught the first one with his right hand, spun around and caught the other one behind his back. Sasuke stuck his arm out and the two eggs rolled up it like a slide, going behind his head and landing in his other hand. They both knocked them against the table and dropped the egg into the water. I looked in the fridge again and check for anything else to put inside.

"Get some NARUTO!" Naruto yelled. We both bursted out laughing as I got his name sake. I pulled it out of the fridge and placed it on a cutting board. Sasuke pulled out a large knife and cut it quickly and perfectly. He lifted the board over the pot and dumped them inside. I got some beef and Sasuke did the same, cut it and throw it into the pot. He got some chopsticks, mixed the noodles around and then turned off the heat. Naruto grabbed some bowls and I got the chopsticks. Sasuke distributed all the noodles, soup, beef and Naruto evenly into each bowl. As soon as that was done, Naruto grabbed a bowl and already started digging in. I helped Sasuke put all the dishes into the sink first before eating.

"So how was the date after Sasuke and I left?" I asked Naruto.

"Hmmm…?" he asked with his mouth full of ramen. Sasuke handed him a napkin, but Naruto ignored him and wiped his face on his sleeve. Sasuke grunted in disgust and Naruto started freaking out.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Why did you use the napkin?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I DIDN'T SEE IT!" Naruto defended. I started laughing. I liked it like this. Just me, my boyfriend, and my best guy bud. My life may be flawed, but moments like this make it feel perfect. I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"SAKURA! YOU THERE?" Naruto yelled into my ear. I pushed his face away from mine.

"Yes. So what happened?" I asked. Sasuke got up and started going for the living room.

"I don't wanna know!" he said. I looked back at Naruto who was holding his bowl over his head, let every last drop of soup fall into his mouth. He sighed as he slammed the bowl into the table and began to gently run his stomach.

"Anyways, nothing much happened. After you left, Ino and Sai left. They said they were bored. That guy that was sitting next to you though, he chased after you when you got up to look for Sasuke. He came back ten minutes later, but let as soon as he saw you weren't there." He said the last part in a hushed tone. Probably so Sasuke wouldn't hear. _**He would freak out if he knew Sasori was totally into me. **_I mouthed out a quick 'thanks' at him and he nodded.

"So, how was your date though?"

"AWESOME! Thanks for inviting me Sakura-chan! I would never been able to ask Hinata out myself."

"Haha, your welcome. I'm glad you had fun! So are you and Hinata like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked, a smile stretched across my face as I raised my eyebrows up and down. Naruto started laughing nervously, patting the back of his head.

"Well, I g… guess you could… say that we are a couple… now."

"Way to go, dope!" Sasuke shouted from the living room. I looked over to see his attention was glued onto the TV though. He raised his arm up and gave a thumbs-up to Naruto before letting it drop back down. I scampered over to him, and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Since when are you so encouraging?" I said. He shook his head at me.

"Hn." I grinned when I saw that cute smirk make its way onto his face again. I pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes. His arms snaked its way around my waist, pulling me closer into him. I pulled away when I heard Naruto yelling at us to 'get a room'. I heard Sasuke chuckle softly into my ear as I leaned my face away from his. I checked the clock and saw it was already midnight. Naruto drove me home and I ran up the stairs to my room. I walked in and started feeling claustrophobic. _**It feels so small compared to Sasuke's. **_I jumped on to by bed and stared at the ceiling. I put my phone onto my bedside table, and took a nap.

*BRING, BRING, BRING!*

My phone started vibrating and I caught it just as it fell off the table. I went straight to my text messages and noticed the new one from Sasuke at-

"THREE IN THE MORNING!" I yelled. I read it out loud to myself anyways, rubbing my eyes to get the sleepiness out.

"'Look at your window'?" I said. _**My window? Oh my god! Don't tell me! **_I ran to my window and saw Sasuke sitting on a branch on my tree. He made a sign for me to move out of the way and jumped in through the window.

"Hey, babe," he smirked.

"DUDE! YOU CAN'T JUST COME TRASHING IN THROUGH MY WIND-" I was stopped when Sasuke smashed his lips onto mine. I gave in for a couple of seconds before pushing him away. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged, and started wandering around my room.

"I couldn't sleep, and remembered how I had never been to your house before, so I'm here," he explained as he sat on my bed. "You're room is small!" he complained.

"Well, sorry I'm not super rich like somebody I know!" I scoffed. "So why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know," he put simply.

"Are you even tired?" I asked, as I sat next to him. He nodded. I pushed his shoulders down lightly so he would lie down. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and pet his head.

"Is that better?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist, spun around which threw me onto the bed beside him and then rested his head on top of where my heart is.

"Now it is." My cheeks turned a light pink. I cradled his head, and saw he had already fallen asleep. I looked at his angelic face and smiled. He looked like a little kid. I buried my face into his hair and took in his scent.

* * *

A/N: Okayy... i know it may be confusing, but... i kind of made it that way on purpose.I brought Sasori in for a very important reason. 1:He's like one of THE best characters EVER! and 2: for future chapters! So be prepared for that! And thanks for all of the reviews. Even though there was just three, STILL LOVE YOU GUYS FOR IT! so... Bye Guys! See y'all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

ME: Heyy guys! You guys were probably wondering where i have been. Well, i have had A LOT of homework

Sasuke: Suuurreee... Blame it on the homework.

Me: IT WAS! Well, this chapter wasnt as long as i was hoping for, but it is an IMPORTANT chapter.

Sasuke: Important how?

ME: You'll see... and YOU wont like it, Sasuke.

Sasuke: What?

Me: ENJOY!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I left Sakura's house after I woke up. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and jumped out the window. I walked over to her house during the night, so I had to walk back home. _**Good thing she lives close by. **_The first thing I did was hit the shower. The water ran through my spiky hair, down my chest, to my feet, and onto the floor. I turned off the water after soaking myself in its heat. I stepped out of the shower and wiped my face with a towel. I stood in front of my mirror and waited for the fog to clear up. Slowly, I was able to see my reflection. I gently patted my hair down and sighed when it popped back up. _**What am I going to do about my chicken ass hair cut?**_ I ran my fingers through my hair and smirked. _**At least my girlfriend likes it. **_I laid the towel on my shoulders and started to put on a pair of jeans.

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring and started to run and put my pants on at the same time. I zipped up my pants before opening the door. Standing on my porch was Sakura, wearing a long sleeve cowl dress that ended mid-thighs and a pair of medium length high heel green boots. She was staring at the ground and her head slowly looked up to meet my eyes. Her eyes got wider and her jaw dropped when she saw I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Don't drool now!" I teased. She walked towards me and pressed her hand against my chest.

"Somebody has been working out!" she smiled. She walked past me and into the house. I follow her as she walks into my room. By the time I walk in, she is shoving a shirt over my head.

"I can do it myself!" I shouted.

"Hurry up, before you catch a cold." I slipped my arms through the sleeves and popped my head out of the head hold.

"So what you doing here?" I asked her.

"Can't I visit my boyfriend? You know, like he did to me at THREE IN THE MORNING LAST NIGHT!" Sakura shouted at me. I smirked at her.

"Want to go out?" I asked her. She smiled at this.

"MALL TIME!" she yelled, dragging me to the garage. I groaned as I picked up my car keys on the way out.

We got to the mall and went to a whole bunch of boring girly stores. She tried on and bought a whole bunch of clothes and I had to carry the bags. After handing me the tenth bag, I took off running. I dropped off the bags into my car and started looking around. I ended up buying a couple of t-shirts and a hat. I started walking towards my car to drop off my stuff. Suddenly, somebody pulled me into a dark alley. My back collided with the side of a building and standing in front of me was Karin.

"Karin! What are-." I started.

"Sasuke, you don't love me, do you?" she asked.

"No!"

"Do you love Sakura?"

"Why else would I be dating her?"

"Well, you are going to STOP dating her!" Karin spat. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make it simple. You are going to break up with her, and start dating me."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, I will kill her!" she said, seriously. I laughed as I started to walk away. "I'm serious!"

"And how would you do that?"

"You obviously don't know how rich I am. I can hire somebody to kill her. It's not that hard to find somebody willing to do it for a lot of money," she smirked. My eyes widened at the realization of me endangering Sakura. _**I should have seen this coming! **_

"I know you love her, but you'll grow to love me more! I will give you until the end of tomorrow to break up with her and ask me out. Good luck!" With that, she disappeared. My back slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I repeatedly hit my head against the wall. I was awakened when my phone rang in my pocket. I checked the caller id, and my heart sank. _**Sakura. Okay, just stay calm.**_

"Hn?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"Somewhere."

"Fine, whatever. I'm ready to go. Meet me at your car!" I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I grabbed my bags and headed towards the car. I see Sakura standing there, playing with the hem of her dress.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yells to me as she waves towards me. I nodded at her as I unlocked the car. She jumped in and I followed after I threw the bags into the back.

"So what did you buy?"

"Huh? Oh, a couple of shirts and a hat." I replied. She looked over her seat and rummaged through my bags. She pulled out the black hat with the Uchiha crest on it, and put it on.

"Look good on me?" she asked with a smile. I snatched the hat off her head and put it on.

"Looks better on me!" She stuck her tongue out at me and looked out the window. Her pink hair started to ride the wind, and I could hear her start to laugh. _**Until the end of tomorrow…**_ I stopped the car at her house and got down. I opened Sakura's door and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her into me and pressed my lips against hers. _**I am going to miss this. **_I wrapped one arm around her waist and ruffled my other hand in her hair. Her arms went around my neck and pulled me closer to her. We pulled away to catch our breath.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Of course you can!" she said. She laid her lips on mine for a second and then pulled away. She grabbed me hand and dragged me towards her house. We went inside and towards the living room. She sat down on the sofa and I sat down also, but left a space between us. _**I've got to stop touching her. Otherwise, when I break up with her, she'll think I was just using her! **_I glanced over at her and watched her scoot closer towards me. I slowly started to scoot away from her. She scoffed before sliding towards me again. I slid away from her once again. This process went on until we reached the end of the sofa, and I accidently fell off it. She stood up and threw her hands over her head.

"What is wrong with you?" she practically yelled at me. I laid my hand on the sofa and used it to lift myself up. I dusted off the bottom of my jeans and looked her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"What you just did!"

"… huh?"

"Okay, one minute you kiss me, and then the next minute you avoid me. What up with that?"

"… sorry?"

"Okay! Forget it!" she scoffed. The smile she had a minute ago had turned straight into a frown. Instinctively, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her. She started to slide her hands from my chest towards my back when I pushed her away. As I stood up I shouted, "Oh look at the time. I got to go. Bye!" I ran for the door. I opened it and had one foot out the door when Sakura grabbed my arm. She stood on her tippy toes and laid her lips on my cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" she said as she closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. Casually, I said a quick, "hn," and ran out to my car. _**This is going to be harder than I thought!**_

* * *

A/n: Well... super short, right? GOMEN! I'll try to do better. After all, Thanksgiving break is coming up, so I'll do my best! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! I thank y'all for reviewing though! 19 reviews! better than my last FF! keep them coming! Till next time! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well, I was able to finish up this chapter pretty fast.

Sasuke: Probably because it was to damn short!

Me: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: Whys should I?

ME: Whatever, TEME!

Sasuke: Only Naruto calls me that.

Me: Too bad!

Naruto: Don't I get a line?

Sasuke and I: NO!

Naruto: TEMEs!

Sasuke: SasukeLovesSakura5 does not own Naruto!

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Sasuke's POV: **

I was awaked by the sound of my phone vibrating. Barely conscious, I searched for my phone. When I found it, I saw I had a text from… _**KARIN! What the hell? How'd she get my number?**_ I decided to ignore that for the time being and read the message out loud.

"Good morning, SASUKE-KUN! Did you break up with her yet?" I said. I then said out loud what I was texting.

"NO! I did NOT break up with her yet!" I grumbled, emphasizing the 'NO' and the 'NOT'! I threw my phone onto the bed and went straight to my closet. I changed into my school uniform, everything except for the tie and jacket. After brushing my teeth and attempting to comb down my hair (which failed!), I grabbed my things and headed out the door.

When I got to the school, I saw Karin running towards my car. I sighed as she yelled out to me, "SASUKE-KUN!"

I rolled my eyes and just replied with a "hn?"

"I don't think that's the proper way to treat your soon-to-be girlfriend!" she sang.

"Look, I'm not breaking up with Sakura just yet. Or not right now at least."

"Yes you are! Because here she comes now!" she smiled. I turned to see Sakura waving towards me and glaring towards Karin. I started to raise my left hand up to wave back, but Karin grabbed it halfway, wrapped it around her shoulders and threw her arms around my torso. I saw Sakura's face turn into a scowl as she charged towards us.

"Karin, you bitch! Get your hands off of my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Ohhhh, but he is not YOUR Sasuke anymore!" Karin smirked. Both girls looked at me for an answer. I looked at Sakura first, whose face basically said 'what's going on?', and then I looked at Karin, whose face said 'Do it… NOW!' I looked down at my feet, and swallowed hard.

"I'm… so…sor…" I started. _**I have NEVER said the words 'I'm sorry' in my life! **_"I'm sorr… I apologize."

"What?" Sakura said, confused and sad.

"I apologize that you had to… find out… this way." I said slowly, piecing up a good lie. _**It makes no sense when I say 'I apologize', but I am NOT saying 'I'm sorry!'**_

"W-What's g-going on, Sasuke-kun?" she stammered, a tear fell down her cheek. Just then, Karin took the lead.

"He is DUMPING you! FOR ME!" she yelled in triumph. Sakura looked down. I thought she was crying, but then I heard her start to laugh.

"haha… Hahaha… I thought you were serious for a second there, Sasuke-kun! Whoa, that was rich. No way would he dump ME for YOU, Karin!" she laughed.

"Wow… this is just SAD!" Karin said, shaking her head. "You want proof? Then watch this!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face towards hers. I heard her whisper to me, "kiss me!" I did as I was told and kissed her. I heard Sakura squeak as I pulled away. We turned to Sakura, and she bursted out crying.

"This… This is for real? Sasuke-ku… FINE SASUKE! Then, we are… WE ARE OVER!" she yelled. She ran away crying and everyone turned to look at me and Karin. I looked down and watched Karin place her hand into mine.

"Shall we go to class, darling?" she smiled.

"… hn."

**Sakura's POV:**

I kept running. Farther down the hallways. I brushed past people as fast as I could and ended up in a supply closet. I buried my face into my knees and cried my eyes out. _**How could he do this to me? Did he just suddenly start liking her? Impossible… or… has he been cheating on me! I… I am a fool. **_Suddenly, I heard the door open. I quickly used my sleeves to wipe away my tears and looked up to see Sasori standing before me.

"Sa… Sasori?" I stammered. He knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. I felt the tears coming back and shook my head. Sasori sat down next to me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, and tried to reassure me that everything was going to be 'okay'. I buried my face into his chest and cried. When I finally calmed down, I pulled away.

"You don't need to cry for him, Sakura. He is just stupid to not notice what he is going to miss," Sasori smiled. The corners of my mouth started to quiver as I tried to make a smile. I finally managed one and threw my arms around Sasori's neck.

"Thank you, Sasori!" I whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. We both got up and brushed ourselves off. He opened the door and bowed.

"Ladies first," he said. I smiled, lifted my skirt slightly and bowed my head.

"Thank you, kind sir!" We exited the closet and standing in front of us was Sasuke and Karin holding hands. I felt my heart stop, and my knees gave out. Just then… for just a second… I saw Sasuke's eyes widen and him take a step towards me. But, it was actually Sasori who caught me.

"Are you okay?" he said. I looked into his beautiful red eyes and saw how worried he truly was.

"I'm fin-." I started. Sasori stopped me when he suddenly started carrying me bridal style.

"Let me carry you to class."

"… umm… okay!" I said. _**At least HE cares about me!**_ I looked at where Sasuke was and saw him scowling at me_**… or was he scowling at Sasori? **_I shook it off and quickly turned away. I could still feel his eyes on me and felt really self-conscious about it. _**Remember what Sasori said! He doesn't know what he's missing!**_ Involuntarily, I kissed Sasori on the cheek. When I noticed what I just did, we both blushed.

"Oh… Sorry, Sasori. I don't what came know over me!" I apologized. I was startled when Sasori kissed ME on the cheek.

"It's okay. Now we are even!" he smiled. I touched my heart and felt it skip a beat. _**What just happened? Do I… do I like Sasori? Well, it's not like I can't! I don't have a boyfriend anymore!**_ As Sasori was carrying me towards the classroom, I studied him. I looked into his beautiful eyes, and watched as his messy red hair bounced when he walked. He saw me staring and smiled at me. Oh, how I do love that smile!

"Checking me out?" he asked, smiling at me flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah!" I joked. We both started laughing until we got to the classroom. The first thing I did was check my seat. I saw Karin sitting in my seat next to Sasuke. When Sasori put me down, I ran to Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! What is the meaning of this!" I yelled, pointing at Karin and Sasuke.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up from his stupid porn book. "Oh, Karin asked for a seat change. I asked Sasuke if it was okay with him and he agreed."

"Well, where am I supposed to sit?" I complained.

Sasori butted in saying, "She can sit with me, Kakashi-sensei. If that is okay with her." I blushed and slowly nodded.

"Th… Thanks." I walked up the stairs and was pulled into a seat. I looked to see Ino with a sad face on.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I can't believe Sasuke did that to you! I'm also sorry for not being there for you! I had to make up a stupid math test! You were probably all alone!"

"… Thanks, Ino. But I wasn't alone. Sasori found my in the closet and comforted me. I was okay… thanks to him."

"Damn girl! You work FAST!" Ino shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Sasuke just broke up with you. And you are already totally over him and are going after Sasori!"

"Well… yeah. So?"

"That's good! I'm glad you're not all depressed."

"… Thanks. So how's it going with you and Sai?"

"AMAZING!"

"oohhhhh! Deets?"

"Well, you already saw how our first date went. The next day, he took me to some EXPENSIVE restaurant and took me dancing. DANCING!"

"Wow… Sasuke never took ME dancing…" I mumbled.

"And then the next day after that, he took me to an art museum where they had a whole bunch of drawings that HE MADE! He had this one drawing with a whole bunch roses and a heart in the middle. He called it 'Ino' and said he drew it JUST for ME!"

"Wow… Sasuke never drew anything for me…" I mumbled. Then I bell rang and grumpily went up the stairs to take my NEW seat next to Sasori.

After the bell rang, I felt like I wanted to cry again. I couldn't help myself from staring at Sasuke and Karin who was sitting two rows in front of me! I watched them pass notes and hold hands on the desk and listen to music together. WE USED TO DO THAT!

"You okay?" I looked up to see Sasori.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I smiled as I scratched my head. "I guess I was… daydr… day-nightmaring."

"... day what?" he asked confused.

"Well… I can't I was day DREAMING because it wasn't very happy. It was very sad… and scary."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" I assured him. Then Ino came up from behind him and sat next to me.

"Hey GIRL!"

"… what's up?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!"

"I'm not sure I am anymore!" I cried.

"I have great new!"

"Uh-oh!"

"SHUT UP! I am having a PARTY! And you are invited!" Ino sang.

"Who else is invited?"

"Just the usual gang. You, Me, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, whoever they invite, and other people I just randomly gave an invitation."

"… of course. What kind of party is it?"

"That's the thing! I can't think of a theme!"

"… How about a costume party?"

"Halloween's already passed."

"Who cares? We can say the theme is, "Rocking with Halloween for a second time!""

"I LOVE IT! You and me, girl. We are going to be twins. Same costume, just different colors!"

"… Whatever!"

"AWESOME! This Saturday! Got it?"

"Sure…"

"Okay! See ya Sakura! See ya Sasori! OH! And don't forget it bring a date, Sa-ku-RA!" Ino sang as she ran away. I sighed and shook my head.

"I am NEVER going to find a date to her party!" I shouted burying my face into my hands. Then, that thing happened when the light bulb turns on on top of my head. I threw my hands on the table and stood up.

"Sasori, will you be my date to Ino's party?" I asked. Sasori smiled at me and nodded in agreement. I squeaked in happiness and leaped into Sasori's arms. He started spinning me around, like they do in those lame romantic movies. I started giggling as my feet started to get closer and closer towards the ground. When he put me down, I looked up and noticed how close our faces were together. I saw his eyes start to close and his face lean closer in towards mine. I lifted myself onto my tiptoes to reach closer towards him. Before we could kiss I saw a bright flash, and we saw Jiraya-sensei standing in the front of the room with a camera.

"COME ON! Is that the best you can do? I want to see some more skin!" he yelled. "Preferably from the girl!" I picked up a textbook that was sitting on the table and threw it at his head. He ducked and pulled out his camera again. I ran down the stairs and started chasing after him.

"Give me the camera!" I yelled at him. He looked over his shoulder and took more picture of me. He lifted it over his head and took another.

"Ooohhh. I can kind of see your boobs in this picture!" he giggled. I started to blush and got really angry. I tried to tackle him when he suddenly turned. I landed on the floor with my butt up in the air. I turned around just in time to see him take another picture.

"YES! My research is almost complete!" he cheered. Then Sasori was standing next to him and punched him hard across the face. Jiraya went flying across the room and Sasori caught the camera that was floating in the air.

"Don't you dare treat my girlfriend like that!" Sasori yelled at him as he threw the camera to the floor and smashed it to pieces. He turned to me and offered a hand for me. I gracefully put mine in his and he lifted me up. I, once again, kissed him on the cheek and watched it turn a light pink color under my lips.

"So now I'm your girlfriend, huh?" I smirked. Then his blush turned from light pink to bright red.

"Did I sa-say that? Oops… my mistake!" Sasori stammered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay!"

LINE LINE LINE

**During Lunch/ Sasuke's POV:**

I had to sit with Karin's table instead today and probably for the rest of the year. Her table consisted of two guys named Suigetsu and Jugo. I sat down between Suigetsu and Karin.

"I thought you normally sit with more people than this!" I said.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well those girls were just from the Sasuke fan club! I only sat with them whenever some girl came along and tried to get with you! These two doofuses here are my real friends," Karin answered.

"And her only friends at that!" Suigetsu added with a smirk. He then placed a hand on my shoulder and asked me, "So why are you dating Karin? Are you blind?"

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU! It is NONE of your business!" Karin yelled. I sighed as I glanced over at my old table. I quickly spotted Sakura and was shocked to see who was sitting next to her. _**THAT BASTARD SASORI! **_I looked closer to see he had one arm wrapped around her waist, and SHE DIDN'T STOP HIM! _**He is ALREADY hitting on her?**_ I was about to run over there and punch Sasori in the face, but I realized that I had broken up with Sakura. I can't do anything about it. _**Well… this sucks. **_

LINE LINE LINE

**After School/ Sakura's POV:**

At lunch, it was really awkward feeling. I felt somebody constantly staring at me and Sasori the whole time. Sasori wrapped his arm around my waist and kept pulling me closer towards him. I didn't really mind, except for the fact somebody was watching the whole time. Ino invited me, Sasori and Sai to go shopping together for a costume. Of course Sai happily agreed, I mean it's not like he can say no! I had to go otherwise Ino would have chosen some really inappropriate outfit that I would NEVER want to wear.

When we got to the costume store, we split up. I went with Ino and Sai went with Sasori. We headed straight for the woman's section. We checked threw every rack and ended up with three options.

"Do you want to be a witch, a rock star, or a bunny?" Ino asked.

"Well, a witch seems so… common. The bunny seems a little… childish and the way the costume looks, it makes me think 'playboy bunny.'"

"So… rock star?"

"… Sure!" I replied. We both grabbed a costume, mine was pink and hers was purple, and went to the register. We met up with Sai and Sasori and paid for our stuff.

"What are y'all gonna be?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to be ELMO!" Sai cheered.

"…"

"I'm gonna be a panda," Sasori answered.

"…" was all I could say.

"… well this is awkward." Ino and I said at the same time.

* * *

ME: ... yeah... personally, i dont think it turned out that well.

Sasuke: because it DIDNT! How could you do that to me? Where's Sasori? I need to beat him up!

Me: You'll get your chance... maybe. And besides, he didnt do anything... yet!

Sasuke: are you TRYING to give away everything? and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?

Me: You'll see!

Sasuke: ... hn

Me: Thanks guys for reading!

Sasuke: REVIEW... OR ELSE!

Me: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Review Corner:**

Okay... Thanks for all the reviews! Especially **Akutsuki Acorn.** I dont know who you are... but i dont care! I LOVE YOU! ... not like that you pervs. Thanks A BUNCH for giving me my first LONG review in a while. Also... about that idea of yours. You totally took that idea OUT OF MY HEAD! :D So get ready to see that in the next chapter of chapter 10... we'll see. Just wanted to throw this out there...

Also! Special Thanks to **Rose Tiger** who has become like a regular reviewer. Love you too for that. Thanks to **xiamesee, TheAbomakia, **and **AReader 47** for reviewing more than once on this story! I love all of y'all and hope you review some more!

* * *

Me: Heyy y'all! (embracing my inner Texan!)

Sasuke: Dobe!

Me: I prefer... 'Dork!'

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Happy Thanksgiving... y'all.

Me: Making fun of me?

Sakura: um... no?

Naruto: HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

Me: And for thanksgiving, I am thankful to read fanfictions and write my own.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Sakura: So what are you giving us?

Me: CHAPTER 8! HIT IT!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Sakura's POV:**

Ino's party was tonight. It came so fast. It seemed like it was just yesterday, we were picking our costumes. I picked up the costume and my purse and threw them into my car. I headed over to Ino's house to help set up for the party. I put up a giant banner that said 'Celebrate Halloween twice a year!' It was really lame, but I liked the idea of dressing up in costumes again. We threw a couple of balloons in every room, black and orange of course. Ino had a buffet table and I had to help her cook the meals. We made a bunch of cookies and cupcakes. She ordered sushi and had it delivered to her house. We placed the food on the trays and served the punch. After that, we ran upstairs to change into our costumes.

The outfit consisted of tank top, mine was pink and hers was purple, and a really frilly skirt. We both wore a black lace up boots that went up to our knees. I quickly tied my shoelace and waited for Ino. She went to her bathroom and came back out two minutes later. She then shot me with a hair tie.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Tie your hair up! DUH!" I did I was told and tied my long pink hair up into an Ino-style ponytail.

"There! Happy?"

"Yup!" she cheered. Just then, the doorbell rang. I took her hand and dragged her downstairs. We opened the door to see Naruto, Sai, and Sasori. It turns out Sai wasn't Elmo and Sasori wasn't a panda. They were both just wearing black t-shirt and jeans and had fake vampire fangs.

"You guys are matching?" Ino and I asked at the same time. Sasori and Sai nodded. I looked over at Naruto and all he was wearing was a black jumpsuit like thing that had a bunch of bones randomly drawn everywhere.

"Skeleton?" I asked as I pointed at him. He nodded.

"So where is YOUR date, Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sai is Ino's date. Sasori's my date. Where is your date?" I asked him. Just as I said it, Sai wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulder and Sasori wrapped an arm around my waist.

"AH! Hinata? She's coming with Neji and Tenten."

"Okay."

About thirty minutes after Sasori, Sai and Naruto showed up, everyone else came. I was standing at next to the punch bowl next to Sasori when Ino came by.

"Hey, girl!" she said as she grabbed my arm.

"… whats up?" I asked.

"You and I are going to sing!"

"Wha-?" I tried to say, but was cut off when Ino dragged me to the stage. The DJ asked her what song we were going to sing.

"We R Who We R. By Kesha."

"Wow you do a lot of Kesha songs!" I said to Ino.

"Yup!" she smiled. We went up onto the stage and just then I saw Sasuke walk in through the door. My jaw dropped to the floor as I watched Karin come in behind him and hook her arm into his. I touched my heart as it skipped a beat when he glanced over at me. I saw Karin smirk at me when she saw me staring at him. She then proceeded to stick a tongue at me and flaunt 'her' Sasuke. The music started playing and then Sasuke choose then to look at me. Ino nudged me just before she started to sing.

Ino- **Bold **Sakura- Normal Both- Underlined

**Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us **  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on and up  
**And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace  
**  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]_  
**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

**DJ turn it up**  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
**It's making my brain delirious!  
**I'm just talkin' the truth

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)  
**  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]_  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

**DJ turn it up** (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
**DJ turn it up** (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

_[Chorus:]_  
**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
**We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

~We R Who We R, by Ke$ha~

The crowd bursted into applause and Ino and I bowed. I left the stage and waited for her at the edge.

"So who wants to sing next?" she yelled into the mike. Right on que, Naruto, Sai, Sasori and Neji jumped onto the stage.

"Us!" They said together.

"Awesome! What song?"

"Rocketeer, by Far East Movement."

"Alright! DJ, HIT IT!" Ino yelled. She gave each of the guys a microphone and left the stage. We met up with Hinata and Tenten in the crowd and stood right in front of the stage to cheer on the guys. The boys were huddled up for some reason and they broke up in a flash. The music started and Sasori stepped in front of all of the guys.

Sasori- Normal Sai- **Bold **Naruto- _Italics_ Neji-_**Bold Italics **_All- Underline

Here we go, come with me [Sasori reaches his hand out to me.]  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand [I put my hand in his and he pulls me onto stage], close your eyes [he puts his hand over my eyes to close them. He then makes me face the crowd and wraps his arms around me]  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer [I open my eyes and Sasori spins me around]

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)  
_**Up, up here we go, go  
**__Up, up here we go, go_  
Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)  
**Up, up here we go, go**  
Where we stop nobody knows

_**Where we go, we don't need roads [Neji motioned towards the ground]  
And where we stop nobody knows [Then he points to his head]  
**_To the stars if you really want it [Sasori pointed towards the ceiling]  
Got a jetpack with your name on it [then he wrapped his arms around my neck]  
**Above the clouds and the atmosphere  
Say the words and we outta here  
**_Hold my hand if you feeling scared [Naruto makes a fist]  
We're flying up, up outta here [pretends to fly]_**  
**  
**Here we go, come with me [Sai reaches his hand out to Ino]  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand [Ino puts her hand in his and he pulls her onto stage], close your eyes [Then he covers her eyes with his hand and wraps his arms around her. Sasori does the same]  
With you right here, I'm a racketeer [Sai and Sasori spin Ino and I]**

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)  
Up, up here we go, go  
**Up, up here we go, go**  
Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)  
_Up, up here we go, go  
__**Where we stop nobody knows**_

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks  
**Girl, you're always on my mind  
Got my head up in the sky  
And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless  
**_Yeah, where we at? only few have known  
Were on some next level, super Mario  
__**I hope this works out, cardio  
Until then let's fly  
Geronimo  
**_  
_Here we go, come with me [Naruto reaches his hand to Hinata]  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take me hand[she gets pulled onto stage], close your eyes[Naruto closes her eyes and wraps his arms around her]  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
_Let's fly_  
_  
_**Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before  
But I ain't never seen a face like yours  
**_You make me feel like I can touch the planets  
You want the moon girl, watch me grab it  
**See, I ain't ever seen a star this close  
You got me stuck by the way you glow  
**_I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh  
_  
_**Here we go, come with me [Neji holds out his hand to Tenten]  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand[she gets pulled onto stage], close your eyes[Neji closes her eyes and wraps his arms around her]  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer**_

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)  
Up, up here we go, go  
**Up, up here we go, go  
**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)  
_Up, up here we go, go  
_Where we stop nobody knows

~Rocketeer, By Far East Movement~

Everyone in the crowd cheered for them. Well, almost everyone. There was a certain person with a distinctive chicken-ass hair cut who had a frown plastered on his face as he watched Sasori kiss Sakura on the cheek. They left the stage and handed the microphone back to the DJ.

"We'll be taking a five minute break and then you guys can come back up and sing!" the DJ said. He put on a new song as our little group hanged out around the stage.

"I can NOT believe you guys did that!" Ino yelled. Sai smiled his fake looking smile and kissed her. Ino giggled at this and threw her arms around his neck. "But that was REALLY sweet!"

"Yeah! Who's idea was this?" Tenten asked. Surprisingly, Naruto raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed.

"ME!" Naruto yelled. Ino, Tenten and I started laughing.

"Yeah right!" Ino yelled.

"Like we would believe that!" Tenten said.

"ITS TRUE!" Naruto whined. Sasori smirked at him and then took my hand.

"Hey, you wanna go some place quiet?" he asked me. I blushed.

"Um… sure. Let me ask everyone el-."

"Alone?" he interrupted me.

"Oh! Okay!" I smiled. He led me to the backyard where Ino had a pool. I took off my boots and dipped my feet in the pool.

"Wow that feels good!" I sighed. He smiled at me and did the same. It was dark outside, and the only thing that lit up the backyard was the lights in the pool and the full moon. Sasori laid back in the grass and stretched his arms out to the side.

"This is nice…" he said. I laid down next to him, not realizing I had laid down on his left arm. That said arm then wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. He smiled at me and I blushed.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Something suddenly came over me as I dashed to the stage, abandoning Karin. _**Like I care about her! Where is Sakura?**_ I went towards the stage and saw Ino and Sai making out.

"Get a room!" Naruto yelled at them. I smirked at this. _**I was just about to say that!**_ They pulled away and Ino laughed.

"SHUT U-!" she stopped when she turned and saw me. I nodded to her and she just glared.

"What do you want? UCHIHA!" she spat as she said my name.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Backyard… as if you care!" she snarled. I took off running… once again… after she said backyard. I stopped at the door that led to the backyard. I pulled back the curtain and looked through the window. _**Where is she?**_ I stopped at the pool and caught a glimpse of red surrounded by layers of pink. I glared at this. I slowly opened the door and walked towards them. What I saw next… was enough to make me lose my cool, attack Sasori, and almost kill Sakura in the process.

* * *

Me: ALRIGHT! Chapter 8 is DONE! and chapter 9 is on its way!

Naruto: And now... ITS TIME FOR THE PIE!

Me: YEAHH!... no.

Naruto: BUT WHY?

Me: Just wait. So I wanted to apologize real quick for not updating alot in the past so i hope this makes up for that!

Naruto: Now time for pie?

Me: NO!

Sasuke: DOBE!

Me: Anyways... I'll try my best to get chapter 9 and 10 before school starts again on monday! but... NO PROMISES! :) i still have homework to do, but i have been doing Fanfictions instead to make you guys happy because as we all know...

Naruto and Sasuke: Updates make the world go round.

Me: Exactly...

Sasuke: ... now what?

Me: And now... IT IS TIME FOR PIE!

Naruto: PIE!'

Sasuke: ... what kind of pie?

Me: pumpkin?

Sasuke: ... I'll go for some pie...

Naruto, Sasuke, and I: Bye!

Naruto: BECAUSE ITS PIE TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

ME: okay... this chapter wasnt supposed to come out today

Sasuke: what do u mean?

Me: well, im dedicating this chapter to **Akatsuki Acorn** for the review she gave me. (BTW! its 11:20! I made deadline!)

Sasuke: lame...

Me: whats wrong, sasu-kun?

Sasuke: i... i miss sakura!

Me: then you'll love this chapter. hit it!

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Sakura's POV:**

I laid on top of Sasori's left arm and looked up to the stars. He suddenly shifted and the next thing I knew, he was on top of me. He stared into my eyes and leaned closer. Our faces were inches apart when he pulled away. He used his right hand scratch his head and he started to laugh awkwardly.

"Haha… I'm sorry. I'm a little… old school? I don't like to kiss people until like we have been dating for three weeks." I smiled at him.

"That's so cute!"

"It's… okay. You're probably disappointed… I bet Sa- your other boyfriend kissed you like on the first date."

"Well actually… now that I think about it… he kind of kissed me… BEFORE we started dating."

"Really? How ungentlemanly." I started laughing at that. _**Was that even a word! Haha. **_ Sasori leaned down towards me again, but turned left at the end. He kissed my cheek softly before pulling up again.

"Oops! I forgot the other cheek." He leaned down again, pointing his back towards the door. Just before his lips could touch my cheek, he was thrown off of my body. I got up, shocked. I looked to see who it was that attacked him, and saw his distinctive chicken ass hair cut. _**SASUKE?**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

I tackled Sasori off of Sakura and to the ground. I couldn't believe this bastard. Kissing m-… Sakura.

"How dare you put your filthy mouth into hers!" I snarled at Sasori. He just smirked at me.

"Why do you care? You dumped her," he said dryly. My eyes widened at this, but I narrowed them at him again.

"So? You're not even dating!" I snapped, thinking of the comeback. I raised my fist and was about to punch him when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see Sakura, holding it tight to her chest and crying softly.

"Sasuke… stop it!" she cried. My eyes softened at the sight of her sadness.

"Sakura…" I whispered. She let go and then I was kicked to the ground. I looked up just as Sasori stood up.

"Get off of me."

"Sasori, are you okay?" Sakura comforted him. I watched him embrace her and pet her head.

"I'm fine, since you're here." _**Why is she comforting him! I just got pushed down by him! **_I got up quickly and punched him right across the face. He tackled me to the ground and the fight just got worse. Sakura kept on trying to break us up, but she just couldn't do it.

"Take that, you piece of shit!" I yelled at him as I punched him in the stomach.

"Back at you, you cheating asshole!" he called back as he kicked me in the side of the head. I grabbed his shirt and he grabbed mine. Sakura just between us, her back facing the pool, yelling: "Stop it already!" She was pulling on our sleeves. We suddenly let go and she went flying into the pool. We continued to fight. We didn't realize what just happened until we were hit with water and the sound of Sakura screaming for help. I turned to look at her and was suddenly hit with a:

_Flashback:_

_I was at Sakura's house wearing only swimming trunks and held a bag filled with towels, sunscreen, sun tan lotion, sunglasses, and water guns. I was trying to convince her to go swimming. _

"_No, Sasuke-kun! I can't!" she cried._

"_Why not?" I asked. _

"_B-Because…"_

"…_. Because?"_

"_I…. I can't…"_

"_Can't…?_

"_S-Swim."_

"_Then I'll teach you!" I smirked. After arguing about it for about ten minutes, she finally agreed and got changed. We drove to the pool and it was crowded. __**Because it's summer! DUH! **__We found a nice shaded spot and took a couple of chairs. I sat down and threw my bag on the floor. Just then, girls were already crowding around me with hearts in their eyes. I sighed and reached into the bag and pulled out the sunscreen. I quickly put it on and handed over to Sakura. I saw a bunch of girls glaring at her._

"_Is that his girlfriend?"_

"_No way! She's hideous!" I glared at them and they shut up. In that time, Sakura was almost done. _

"_Can you get my back?" she asked as she laid down on her stomach. I smirked at her and applied the sunscreen. After that, I jumped into the pool. I motioned for her to come too, but she refused. _

"_I CAN'T SWIM!" she yelled at me. I pulled myself out of the pool and pushed her inside. Man… she was NOT kidding. I watched her flop in the water, trying to float. I jumped back inside and pushed her out of the water. _

"_No more swimming for you!"_

_End of Flashback_

"He-HELP!" she choked. We turned to look and somehow, she ended up in the middle of the pool. I quickly took off my shoes and jacket and dived in after her. I heard Sasori jump in behind me and I suddenly stopped, allowing him to pass by me. He grabbed Sakura just before she went under the water. She smiled at him as he carried her out of the water bridal style. I got out after them and watched her shiver. I threw her my jacket and walked towards the door.

'_**Well, at least she's happy.'**_

'_But she's supposed to be happy with us!' my inner said_

'_**it's… okay." **_I walked back into the house and ran into Karin.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cheered. "Why are you wet?"

"I took a dive into the pool. Let's just go." I started to walk away and headed for the front door.

**The Next Day/ Sakura's POV:**

I was walking through the streets with Ino and Tenten. We were talking about a whole bunch of random stuff. Ino was talking about how awesome Sai, Tenten was complaining about how Ino and I had dates and she didn't.

"Well, aren't you and Neji dating?" Ino pointed out. Tenten started to blush.

"Y-yeah right! He… he doesn't like me that way."

"But what about when we went to the movies? Or at my party?"

"That was… I don't know. We never hanged out other than those times," Tenten moped. Ino pulled me to the side as Tenten kept walking around by herself.

"We should have like… a sleep over at Hinata's house and ask Neji!"

"Great idea!" I said. We caught up to Tenten and entered a store. She went to try on some clothes and we called Hinata on Ino's phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hinata! We are trying to get Tenten and Neji together. Invite us to your house for a sleepover," Ino practically ordered her.

"W-well, okay, but Neji-kun is having a sleepover today too."

"Really? Awesome! It will be like a party."

"O-okay. See y'all tonight!" Ino hung up and jumped around in happiness.

"Operation Get-Tenten-and-Neji-together is now under way!" Just then, Tenten walks out.

"Does this look okay?" she asked.

"Perfect! Anyways, Hinata is having a sleepover at her house tonight!"

"Oh, I don't think I can g-"

"NO! You are going!"

"… fine!"

**To the sleepover! (Because I don't know what else to say) / Sakura's POV:**

We got to Hinata's house in Ino's car. Just then, Naruto's car came up, holding Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke.

"HEY! What are you guys doing here!" Naruto yelled at us.

"We are having a sleepover at Hinata's!" Ino yelled back at him.

"Really? Are we at the wrong house then? We were going to have a sleepover at Neji's.

"Dobe, they live together!" Sasuke said.

"OH YEAH!" we entered the house together and Neji opened the door.

"Hey," he called to us. Ino pushed him aside and ran to Hinata who was standing behind him.

"Thanks for inviting us!" she exclaimed as she hugged the little shy girl.

"Y-you're welcome."

"Okay guys, listen up. The whole house, minus Hinata's room and the game room, is being re-done. So we have to stay upstairs and share these rooms." Neji instructed.

"Okay!" everyone agreed. We ran upstairs and walked into the game room. It was pretty big. It had three couches, each could seat three people, a huge plasma screen TV, every gaming system known to man, a disco ball, a karaoke machine, a stereo, and was filled with bean bag chairs.

"Let's play with the Wii!" Ino cried. Everyone grabbed a remote and sat down. We started with Wii sports and took turns playing. We grabbed partners and played against them. Ino went with Shikamaru and played boxing. She ended up winning, but how could she not? He didn't even try.

"You just got PWNED!" Ino shouted at him.

"Troublesome woman." Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and I played tennis. Hinata and I were against Sasuke and Naruto. Me and Hinata won and Naruto wouldn't stop complaining. , Sai, Neji and Tenten passed on the offer. We debated on what to do next. After arguing it out, we were left with two options.

"So what do you guys want to do? Watch a movie or play truth-or-dare?"

"Why don't we do both?" I suggested. Everyone agreed with the idea. We looked at the time.

"Let's get changed first!" Ino said. The girls walked into Hinata's room and we noticed there was no door.

"Why isn't there a door?" Tenten asked.

"I-it broke. So m-my dad i-is getting a n-new one!" Hinata explained.

"DON'T LOOK!" Ino warned the guys. We walked away from the door and started to undress.

Third person POV/ With the guys:

Little did the girls know, there was a mirror against Hinata's bed that faced the door, and gave the boys a perfect view. The boys blushed at this. They tried to look away, but couldn't.

"We s-shouldn't be d-doing this…" Naruto stammered as he drooled.

"Shh… just don't say anything," Neji whispered. As Sakura pulled off her bra, she saw the mirror.

"Wow, you have a pretty big mirror!" Sakura commented. She looked over to the other girls who were just now putting on the sleeping shorts.

"you're right, Sakura. Its huge!" Ino shouted.

"Yea- wait. Do you guys see what I see?" Tenten asked. The girls looked into the mirror and saw the boys staring at them. The girls quickly got dressed and ran angrily to the guys.

"PERVERTS!" they yelled as they attacked them.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they cried.

**Sakura's POV:**

We played truth-or-dare first. We gathered into a circle. How they sat: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and back to Sasuke.

"Who starts?" I asked.

"Me! PICK ME!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure… go ahead."

"Okay…. I pick… Sasuke-Teme."

"What dobe?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hn… dare."

"I dare you… to run around the house NAKED!" Naruto yelled, before laughing.

"Hell no!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Too bad. I just did. Try again."

"Fine… But that's the one skip you get!"

"Fine… I change to truth."

"Okay… Answer this question. Do you even like Karin?"

"… no."

"Then why are you dating her?"

"One question per turn," Sasuke countered. "My turn, right?"

"Hmph, yes teme."

"Okay… I pick you," he said as he pointed to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm…. Truth."

"BORING!" Ino shouted.

"Shut up Pig!"

"Okay… are you dating Sasori?"

"Huh? Um… I… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he pushed.

"Okay! No. Not yet," I answered. I heard him sigh in relief and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room…. That is NOT your boyfriend."

"Kiss?" she asked.

"Yup! On the lips."

"Maybe I'll do truth."

"Nope. Go, Ino!"

"Fine!" she grumbled. She got up from where she was sitting and went up to Shikamaru. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her, causing their lips to connect. After three seconds, she dropped him and went back to her seat.

"My turn!" she sang. Shikamaru was just sitting there, with shock written on his face and Sai didn't even seem to care. "Neji! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Ino asked. He started to blush.

"I like…" he started.

"Like…"

"T-tenten."

"Really?"

"Y-yes," he stammered as he glanced over to the girl who was sitting next to him and she was just as red as he was.

"Tenten… I'm just going to pretend you said truth… do you like me?"

"Of course I do, Neji!" she shouted as she hugged him.

"Awwww…" the girls cooed.

"Okay! I'm bored. Let's play something else." Ino announced.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie," I pointed out.

"Not anymore! Let's play spin the bottle!"

"sure…. Why not?" Hinata ran down stairs and came back with a Coke bottle.

"S-someone n-needs to drink all the Coke though!"

"Thanks! I was thirsty!" Naruto said as he snatched the bottle out of her hand. He brought the bottle to his lips and everyone cheered for him to: "Chug! Chug! Chug!" He finished the last gulp of it and everyone clapped for him.

"Let's get started."

**Sasuke's POV:**

Ino started and span the bottle. She got lucky because it landed on Sai. We weren't as lucky because instead of kissing, they were making out. Naruto got annoyed after they kept kissing for like two minutes and stole Sai's turn. He landed on Sakura. _**Lucky bastard. **_Ino chose then to break away from Sai.

"I'm officially changing the rules. You can't just kiss the person! You have to make out with them for at LEAST one minute!"

"W-what? W-why?" Hinata asked.

"To make it more interesting!" she smiled. She then went back to Sai and Naruto was blushing at Sakura. He leaned over towards her and then my fist clenched when their lips collided. I watched them kiss awkwardly and the minute was going by very slowly for me. Probably for Hinata too. They finally broke away and Naruto and Sakura apologized to Hinata. Sakura quickly span the bottle and looked away. It landed on Ino and she started laughing.

"No yuri!" she yelled and Sakura span again. It then magically landed on me. She looked at me and blushed. She started to look down, but I grabbed her chin with my hand. My other hand grabbed her waist as I leaned down and kissed her. I heard her gasp before quickly giving in. A sudden hunger came over me as I stuck my tongue into her mouth. I heard a moan escape her lips and I smirked. _**Man… I needed this.**_ My tongue fought against hers. I almost lost until I started sucking on her tongue. Another moan came out and I released her tongue and licked the inside of her mouth. I was snapped out of it when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I pulled away and came face-to-face with Naruto.

"You awake teme? You've been making out with her for like three minutes!" Naruto yelled at me. I felt Sakura pull out of my arms and I hunched forward. I spun the bottle and watched it spin around. I closed my eyes and it snapped back open when everyone gasped. I looked at the bottle and watched it point to Sakura, once again.

"Not cool! Try again teme!" Naruto shouted at me. Ino put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No… just let him." I saw Sakura smile slightly at Ino and she looked back at me. I grabbed her head and pulled her in for another kiss. Everyone gave up on the game and kissed whoever they wanted. Ino and Sai, Tenten and Neji, and Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru had already passed out and went to sleep. After a while, we fell asleep. Sakura laid her head against my chest, arms wrapped around my torso. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and drifted into sleep.

* * *

ME: i already know what yyou're going to say. "Too short!" " I'm confused! what just happened?" well, im sorry. i missed my SASUSAKU moments!

Sasuke: and i love u for that!

ME: so to answer your questions right now! No, they are not dating again, they are just back to being friends. sorry to confuse you. Sakura will be dating Sasori, and Sasuke will continue to date Karin.

Sasuke: sucks

ME: well, look for the next chapter to see what happens.

Sasuke: Bye


	10. SORRY! PLEASE READ!

NOT A CHAPTER!

If you don't like reading these things like I do, just read the important stuff that is **BOLDED **or if the paragraph has a * next to it. PLEASE READ THOSE!

Hey! Sorry to disappoint, but this is NOT a real chapter. **I have good news and bad news. Bad news: I am… going to stop writing this story. Good news: I am REWRITING IT! ** Well, that's up to you guys. I am going to post a **poll to ask you guys if you want me to rewrite it or not.** So VOTE! I would like to thanks all of my favoriters and commenters**. THANKS bunches!** I love you all! **The poll will be up for two weeks, so VOTE QUICKLY! And the rewrite might not come as fast.** I'll try my best to get it up, but no promises!

Also, I have been reading others FF's and gotten some great ideas, **so I am working on two new stories!** So look out for those too. They might come out faster than the rewrite. Also the rewrite wont be call Konoha High. I hope… :P So check those out when they come. They might take a while. I have been ton of projects thrown on me so… yeah. I'll definitely write during winter break. I'll be out of the country so I might not update, but I'll put up all the chapters when I get back.

*One of the stories is called **Hide the Truth or Expose it. **It is about Sakura, who goes to an all boys school for boys who want to study Law or Business. Her roommate is no other than the great SASUKE UCHIHA! So she is trying to pretend to be a boy and not get her secret found out.

*The other story is called… I don't know what its called. I am thinking **Controlled **but changes may happen. Its about a girl who is controlled by a cursed mood ring. The mood ring changes colors on its own and forces Sakura to feel whatever that mood that color represents. She is fine keeping it a secret until Sasuke comes along.

So thanks for all your support! The poll is up now, so check that out. Thanks.


	11. Any Ideas?

A/N: Hey guys! You're probably wondering why there is another chapter. Well, it's not. I am in the process ( a very slow process)of rewriting it and thought… I don't know what to write. I wanted to change up some of the events that happened and the plot of the story. Should Sakura be a new girl or not? If not, should she be like best friends with Sasuke? I don't know. Please leave your ideas for the story in the comments or PM me! Thanks! If you guys give me ideas for the first and later chapters, I'll be able to get you the story in one week! PROMISE!


End file.
